Sob Story
by 96thPerson
Summary: Everyone has a sob story: A loathing brother, a missing sister, someone who won't listen to you, a dead fiance... It all gets better when you talk.
1. Raven's Story

Raven- Blade Master

Elsword- Infinity Sword

Aisha- Elemental Master

Eve- Code Empress

Rena- Night Watcher

Chung- Deadly Chaser

Ara - Sakra Devanam

So I got around to rewriting it, and not much changed. There's a new chapter, a shitton of implied pairings, and now, Ara :D I've seen that alot of people don't really like her, but personally, she's great XD I love how she has a second personality-type thing in En, and that her brother is the one responsible for Hamel's downfall... Hopefully you guys get as much joy out of this story as I did writing it!

* * *

A small group of travelers camped in a dark forest. They sat in a small clearing, covered by trees. It shielded them from rain and wind and let their small fire stay ablaze.

The Elgang was quiet. They had had a non-stop day of travel, eating, fighting, and breakdowns while traveling from Altera, through Bethma, and finally past Feita to Velder. They still had another day's journey to the Capital City, so they were going to rest while they had the chance. Eve had stumbled upon this small space, before promptly crashing. According to Ophelia, her system had shut down from over heating, and all she needed was some charging and a little rest. Ara stumbled in after her, her hair returning to black and her tails fading, before collapsing to the floor with a pained groan, and passing out. Rena was third to drop, her legs weak, tired, and bloody. After Raven and Elsword dragged the two girls over to a pair of fallen logs, Aisha bandaged and treated Rena's battered legs and Ara's torn body. The magician sighed in exhaustion. Her mind hurt from the effort of casting so many spells, and she felt drained. Collapsing next to the Elf, she was out cold. The Guardian from Hamel was out next. Dropping his guns to the floor, he collapsed in a panting, tired, hot mess running a high fever. He was too tired to even ask for help, and just curled into a shivering ball.

"Ah... I guess I'll take the first watch..." Elsword had said, yawning and rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

"No, it's alright. Go and get some sleep." Raven urged to his friend. The red-head glanced at him with concern. "You sure?"

"It's fine. Just go get some rest. You look like you need it." Raven insisted. The Lord Knight sighed, but did as he was told, laying down across from Rena and Aisha after setting up a fire and organizing Chung close to it under Raven's heavy coat.

Raven sighed tiredly. As cold as the night was, he wasn't shivering. His skin wasn't cold in the least, and he didn't feel like he needed sleep at the moment. He glanced through the small patches in between the tree leaves and branches. He only could see one or two stars, but they weren't the ones he used to guide himself with. He thought back to the old times, with his Crow Mercenaries, how they guided each other and used the stars, sounds, visuals, and other indicators.

Raven pressed his hand to his chest, where he traced the outline of the necklace through his shirt. The small metal cross felt so flimsy and useless, a mere ornament, but it was so much more. It was a powerful relic from the past, something his fiance, Seris, had died protecting. Her and her mother, and her mother's mother and many family members before them had passed the Destruction Particle down through the ages. If used correctly, it could destroy the entire universe.

Now it was his to protect. Seris was supposed to give it to a child, but they had never had a chance to have a child of their own. It was a sad tale and a painful memory for Raven, and it bothered him to think about.

He pulled the small charm out from it's protected place near the center of his chest, and his breath hitched at the small locket that was hanging next to it. With slow, delicate fingers, Raven opened the locket to see a picture of his fiance. She was a beautiful woman, with long, flowing blonde hair and pure green eyes. Raven remembered her well, it was as if she was still with him. She was a slender, petite woman, and though the portrait had her portrayed as fragile and weak, but she was exactly the opposite. The frilly, orange dress that adorned her small frame looked a bit over sized on her, and he remembered the day they had the painting done.

_"Raven, are you sure about this?" Seris asked me, twirling around in the dress. It flared up around her knees, her skin still pale as ever. "Honestly, I don't think I look that good..." _

_She examined herself in the mirror, turning this way and that, adjusting her jewelry, and touching her hair to keep it in place. "I think you look like an angel, Seris." _

_Seris blushed, her whole face going red. I don't think she's ever been good at taking compliments, but that's what made her cute. "Wh-what?! Th-that's not..." _

_I laughed at her and ushered her over. She took light steps, always on her toes. Usually, she had her long hair down and it flowed behind her, but today, it was up in braids that were pinned in a bun behind her head. I sat her down in my lap and kissed her cheek. "You always look beautiful." _

_Seris' blush started to fade a little as she stared me in the eyes. I think the hardest thing on her to read was her eyes. They always burned with a ferocity that caused intimidation, but also inspired awe and kept people loyal to her. The pure green color reminded me of polished emeralds, and I always felt that she could get whatever she wanted with those beautiful eyes. _

_They were how she stole my heart. _

_"Raven, before anything else happens, I want to give you something." _

_"Okay? It can't wait?" I asked, letting her pull away and move to her drawer. "Well, I was going to give it to you when we got married, but I fear it might be in danger." _

_This caught my attention. What could have Seris so concerned on such a light hearted day? "Here. Raven, Come over here." _

_I stepped over to my fiance as she turned, her face contorted with seriousness. "No matter what, never lose this." _

_"What is it?" I asked, as she took my hand and placed it in my palm before closing my fingers around it. It was small, a cross with a black gem in the middle, and a pure black ribbon to hold it in place. "It's called the Destruction Particle. My family has protected it for generations and has never trusted anyone outside of our bloodline with it until now." _

_"Why are you giving me something so important to you? I can't possibly take this!" I told her, trying to hand it back. She pressed my fist and both her hands to my chest, glaring into my eyes with a ferocity and fire I had never seen before. "Someone is after it. They know I have it and are trying to take it from me. I have to give it to you because they won't know you have it, and thus, it will be safe. Trust me, I was a little skeptical of this idea at first, but I know I can trust you with this. Do you swear, Raven, to protect it with your life?"_

_I gulped and nodded. "I swear on my life. I will never let it out of my sight."_

_Seris sighed in relief, her shoulders loosening and the tension in her body exiting with her breath. "Thank God. I am forever in your debt, Raven." _

_I smiled and kissed her chastely. She blushed again but didn't complain. "If it means that much to you, I'll protect it without demanding a charge. I love you, Seris." _

_"... I... I love you too, Raven."_

Raven stared at the cross and the picture. How long had it been since he'd last seen her? Since he'd been betrayed? Since he-

"Raven, come over here."

The Blade Master snapped out of his dream and stared over at the small group with wide eyes. He relaxed when he realized it was only Rena, and not Seris. The fire was brighter than before and everyone looked well-rested. Rena's legs still looked like they were in pain, so she was sitting on a log close to the fire. Eve sat next to her, Oberon and Ophelia cooking something. It smelled delicious. Raven's stomach gurgled loudly, causing multiple people to laugh.

"Ah, I guess you've already eaten?" He asked, sitting down in between Rena and Elsword, across from Chung and Ara, who were both hiding under the jacket.

"Nah, we were waiting on you." the Guardian chirped, snuggling further into the soft jacket. Ara laughed good naturedly, pulling the soft cloth around her shoulders. "Thanks for lending us this, by the way."

"No problem. I don't get sick easily anyway." Raven replied. Chung nodded, before sneezing loudly.

"Bless you." Rena smiled at the blonde. He nodded again, taking a stick with two Mickies resting in the ground near the fire. He bit into one, giving a purr of appreciation. Ara sniffed at the stick, and he jerked it away, making her stick her tongue out at him. "So Raven, we were just discussing our pasts. Do you want to join us?" Rena asked. "It was Aisha's idea."

"Yeah. I was curious, because I don't know everyone as well as I want to." The Magician smiled, staring at the fire. "... And I have something I'd like to get off my chest too."

"Okay then, I guess we can tell stories for a while..." Raven smiled to himself. He grabbed one of the bats from the fire, taking a bite of the juicy meat from the side.

"So who's gonna start?" Elsword asked, half of a Micky in his mouth. The gang fell silent, Chung didn't even sneeze.

"I guess I will..." Raven finally broke the silence, rubbing his neck. He took a bite of his bat before starting.

_"As you all know, I was once the leader of the Crow Mercenaries. People envied me for reaching that position at age twenty-two, but followed me loyally anyway. The Crows were my family. I had lost my parents in a raid when I was younger, so finally being surrounded by supportive people who were older than me, I felt like I was home. _

_The Crows had everything: Friends, food, lodging, and even love. I met my fiance, Seris, amongst my fellow mercenaries. She was one of the few women involved in the entire thing, but she was one of our best tacticians and strongest fighters. _

_Seris was a petite woman. She was small, skinny, and very pale. Her hair was long and always flowed out behind her when she walked. Her eyes were my favorite thing about her though. They were pure emerald green, and always burned with a determined flame. Her eyes inspired awe and intimidation, and once you met her, she was impossible to forget. Part of that was her powerful personality as well. She was strong-willed and stubborn, and not afraid to speak her mind. Ever. _

_I had a very close friend among the Crows as well. His name was Alex. He was one of my most trusted friends... No, my most trusted brother. He was always there for me, and supported and stood by me for everything. _

_He was jealous though. When he heard Seris and I were engaged, he started trying to separate us. He was always dragging one of us away from the other, making sure we couldn't talk as often as we wanted to. I don't know who he was jealous of, weather it was me or Seris, but I knew something was up. _

_I followed him around our camp one day. Alex wasn't much of a fighter, but he had the brains of one of the finest Velder Scholars. His hair was silver and always braided down his back, and he blue eyes were always calculating. He was our head tacticion, so when he went into Seris' and my tent, I figured it was just to discuss a plan. _

_Before I knew it, I heard Seris yelp. A crash and a clatter sounded from inside the tent, followed my numerous, "Mmphs-!" and gaging sounds. Alex's voice came from inside, yelling, "Where is it?!" _

_Worry consumed my very being. What was Alex doing to her?! I ran into the tent, a loud bark of, "Seris!" tearing from my throat. Alex was pinning her down, her daggers haphazardly tossed to the side. He held her hands above he head and was trying to cover her mouth with something. Her shirt was ripped open, exposing the pale skin of her chest and breasts. I narrowed my eyes and glared at Alex, tackling him off of her. Seris scrambled away, retrieving her daggers and holding them threateningly at his chest as I held him in a headlock. _

_"What were you trying to do to her, Alex?" I hissed, gripping his neck tighter. _

_He gagged and coughed, before elbowing me in the side and running. I was about to get up and chase after him, when Seris grabbed my arm. "Raven, do you still have it?" _

_I nodded at her, pulling the tip of the Destruction Particle from under my shirt. A small, round, copper locket was attached to it, and it hung of a black rattail. "Seris, are you alright?" I asked. She nodded, pulling me close. "I was afraid. I though he was trying to kill me at first, and then I though he was going to rape me. I didn't realize he was that strong."_

_I held her comfortingly. She was shaking, tears coming to her eyes. "I think it's best if I stayed with you at all times for a little while. Or should I watch Alex instead?" _

_Seris shook her head. "I want you to stay with me. Please don't even think about leaving my side." _

_The next few days passed peacefully. There was no sign of Alex. Seris had cheered up and was back to her usual, stern self. She was ordering the men around and joking playfully with them like she usually did, and she pretended to flirt with them whenever I was around. For those few short days, it was all bliss. _

_But paradise never lasts. Velder soldiers raided our camp, driving us into the forest. Alex was at their head, and he glared down at me as he stabbed my back and turned me in. Everyone else but a few people got out safely, but Alex dragged the rest of us back to a cramped, dingy, crowded jail. It smelled of urine, blood, bile and other disgusting things I would never be able to name. We were thrown into separate cells in completely opposite corners of the jail. Two of us five were dragged off, never to be seen again. _

_I was in that cell for four days. I still held the Destruction Particle, and Alex still didn't know I had it. He came by three times every day, once with each meal, and interrogated me about the relic Seris had given me. I didn't know how he knew so much, or why he wanted it, and I probably won't. But he made it apparent he wanted it. He went so far as to unlock my cell a beat me until I stayed silent or passed out, but I would never tell him more than I knew about the item I held._

_Finally, my fourth day rolled around. I was battered and bloody, curled up lamely in the back corner of my cell. My lip wouldn't stop bleeding, nor would the tooth I lost when he punched me. I felt like I was going blind in my left eye, and I think I might have had a few bruised ribs. _

_I was getting ready to pass out before he came in to interrogate me again when I heard clanging and confused yelling. There were a few loud explosions, followed by more confusion. I pushed off the wall, fully alert to the confusion around me. I watched a guard come flying by my cell, before seeing some arrows fly by. I ran to the door and looked through it, trying to see who the attackers were, when my forehead was kissed lightly. _

_"We'll need to get this eye looked at later, it seems you've gone completely blind." Seris said. I had never been happier to hear her voice. She unlocked my cell and untied my arms. I rolled them around for awhile, multiple pops and cracks echoing all up and down my limbs. Immediately after, she collapsed into my arms. We shared a passionate kiss, conveying all of our pent up emotions. "God, I missed you..." _

_"Hey! Lovebirds!" Someone shouted over the crowd. We pulled away from each other to stare at one of our mercenaries. He was smirking and held two swords in his hands. "You two can do that elsewhere, we need your passion for battle right now!" _

_Seris and I blushed and pulled away, but grinned anyway. "Fine then. You got me a sword?" _

_"Right here." He replied, and tossed me one of his. "Now c'mon, everyone's heading out." _

_Seris and I followed our gang, slicing chains and opening locks. The inmates cheered loudly, charging the guards and busting the doors down. In the confusion, we snuck out of a small hole leading to a sewage tunnel under the city. We took the under-city out to the edge of the forest, where we retreated. _

_With help from the mages, we treated all of our injuries. Except for me and the other two who were taken hostage with me, everyone got off virtually unscathed. I got most of my vision in my eye back, but the mage treating me said the only thing I could do was wait for it to heal, and even then it would never be back to one-hundred percent. I sighed disappointedly, but thanked him anyway._

_Everyone was just getting settled for a need sleep when two of our scouts came running in to the camp. They looked frightened, so I held one of the boy's shoulders to steady him. "Woah there. Breathe. What's wrong?"_

_"Th-the Velder guards... Alex is back... We have to-" He stuttered, before bolting. _

_I couldn't blame him for being scared. He was just a boy. And if what he said was right, then Alex was back with a vengeance. _

_"Quickly, we need to mobilize. Ready your weapons, They'll be here any sec-" _

_Arrows rained down from the sky. I froze mid-sentence as a good majority of the mercenaries were dealt fatal blows. Everyone scattered in random directions, screaming out in pain and confusion. Seris grabbed my arm and dragged me to the left, narrowly avoiding getting both of us speared. "What a cowardly move..." Seris hissed. Troops marched into our camp. They rounded everyone up in a circle, taking away all their weapons and mercilessly severing the limbs of anyone who tried to run. _

_I was getting ready to try to get them out when a swarm of guards swamped me. In the confusion, I fought off as many of them as I could, dealing fatal blows to their necks and stomachs, but more and more kept coming. Eventually, they overwhelmed me and tackled me to the floor, keeping my head down and my eyes pinned behind my back. Seris was in the same situation, but still desperately struggling. The soldiers holding me down pulled me up to my knees and bound my hands behind my back. _

_"So Raven. I know you have the Particle. Give it to me!" Alex yelled. _

_"I don't have it. What gives you the idea I do?!" I yelled back, stuggling under the hold of the soldiers. They slammed me into the ground, knocking the wind out of me. _

_"Kill one." Alex stated. _

_"Wait, what?" I asked. Seris gasped as they brought one of the mercenaries forward. They gripped him roughly and threw him to the floor. As he tried to get up, a soldier came from behind him and kicked him in the stomach. With a sick grin, he slit the man's stomach open in a splatter of blood and gore. I screamed out a loud, "NO!" as Seris ended up getting physically sick next to me. "Why did you kill him?!" _

_"I'll kill one mercenary for every lie you tell to me." Alex hissed. "Now, where. Is. The. Particle?!" _

_I glanced at Seris, but she offered no shake of the head. I could hear her crying quietly, so I finally sighed, "I know where it is."_

_"Good." Alex purred, a content smirk on his lips. "Where is it?" _

_"I refuse to say." I replied, looking down. He kicked me across the face, before snapping, "Another!" to the guards. _

_They brought one of our few women forward, stabbing her quickly in the chest as she tried to rush forward to help us. I yelped again, anger rising. Alex was so consumed by his greed, I didn't believe he understood what atrocity he was committing. Her kneeled down and grabbed my collar, growling. "Where is the Particle?!" _

_"Ask anything else about it!" I growled back. He pulled back, kicking me in the ribs with a snarl. "Why not take four of them?" _

_The guards brought four more of our mercenaries forward and killed them all off. I choked, and Seris started sobbing. It was the first and only time I had ever seen her cry. _

_"I'll tell you where it is!" I finally screamed as they brought forward one of our youngest members. She was screaming and crying for her mother and father, and out of desperation throwing weak punches. "I-I'll tell you, just let the kid go..." _

_Alex stared down at me with apprehensive eyes. "Fine then. Let her go." _

_They released the little girl and she ran back into the crowd. I took a few deep breaths, before smirking up at Alex. "The Particle is just around here. Hell, you might be staring right at it." _

_Alex's face contorted in anger and confusion. "You mean you're it?!" He bellowed angrily. _

_"Something close. I swallowed it before you raided. Maybe you should have been a little more cautious and tried to call me out to talk before being consumed by your own greed." I explained. Alex's face was red with anger. He snarled and kicked me, hard enough that I could hear one of my ribs breaking. "KILL THEM ALL!" _

_Seris gasped loudly, yelping, "No! Why not let them go?!" _

_Alex reared around and backhanded her across the face. She fell to the floor, spitting blood. "SILENCE, WENCH." _

_Slowly, they killed off all of the Crow Mercenaries, one by one. Decapitation, stabbing, slashing, blood splattered everywhere. The soldiers were so completely covered in blood when they came for Seris and I, I could only stare with wide eyes. They looked like some sort of demons, ready to steal our souls. Just before they could deal a finishing blow to Seris, Alex stepped in. _

_"Wait. These two bitches are mine. I want them to die slowly." He stepped forward, taking a sword from one of the guards and lazily slashing it a few times. He stepped forward, towards Seris, and before I could do anything, he slashed her across the chest. She yelped, falling to the floor, her blodd forming a small puddle around her and being absorbed by the ground. _

_"SERIS!" I screamed, staring at her. As Alex advanced towards me, I was actually preparing to die. In a swift movement, he slashed across my chest, and then made two more deep cuts by my sides. I groaned as I hit the floor, a dizzy feeling overtaking me. "Alright, let's go. I will come to claim the Particle once you are dead." _

_I blacked out after that. It felt like months before I woke up again. I was blinded by bright lights, and my left arm felt heavy and cold. Wires were attached to my back and neck, and A good majority of my chest and abdomen felt like metal. "Ah, you're awake!" _

_I gasped. Alex stepped up next to me, in a white lab coat, his hair in a ponytail. "Raven, it's good to see you awake after all that happened. I hope that you recall everything, and I hope you know the Particle is safe-" _

_I didn't even let him finish. I was so afraid and angry, pent up frustration and rage came out as pure power. I broke out of my confinements, ripping wires off myself and slashing angrily at anything near me. Using the explosive capabilities from of my arm, I busted out of wherever I was and started destroying whatever ended up in front of me. Somehow, I ended up in outside, where they shot me in the back and I blacked out again. _

"In the end, I woke up on the Black Crow and hijacked the ship which is when I met you all." Raven finished.

He looked around. Rena was crying, Eve comforting her. Aisha was close to tears, and a few dripped down Chung's cheeks. Ara stared with wide eyes at the fire, her cheeks glistening with tears. "I can only hope that the something similar to what happened to me happened to Seris, and she's alive and well somewhere out there."

"I-I hope so too, Raven.." Rena sniffled, drying her eyes. Eve gave her another comforting squeeze, saying, "So do I."

"So, I guess it's someone else's turn-"

"I want to go!" Aisha said, jumping up. "Raven's story was so incredibly sad! It made me want to get mine over with so I can cry freely for the rest of you!"

"You were holding it in?" Elsword asked, wiping his eyes.

"Y-yes... Well, I guess, I couldn't stop thinking. So I need to get this off my chest, right now."

Aisha sat back down, getting ready to begin her story.


	2. Aisha's Story

"As you know, I was one of the youngest mages to ascend to the High Circle." Aisha started. Elsword shrugged. "Well, yeah, you constantly say that. Really, all that, 'I'm a genius!' stuff tells allot about how powerful you are. It kinda makes you seem a little stuck up too-"

"Hey! How rude!" Aisha yelled back, her cheeks dusting pink. "Anyway, what you don't know is that in addition to being the youngest, I was also the first female magician in the order."

"That would explain why your power was stolen. Was there another mage out for your seat?" Raven asked, leaning on his knee.

"Yes." Aisha sighed. She brushed her hair behind her ear, staring at the fire. "The mage after my seat was my brother."

_"When I was a young girl, I was sent away to live and train with my older brother in the High Magician Circle. I was only five, and he was ten, but he was determined to be the best older brother he could be. My brother was a skinny boy, a bit tall for his age, with purple hair that was always in a pony tail. He tended to wear the simple cotton uniform of the trainees rolled up around his calves, and with his favorite boots, the ones he had got from our father. He had a simple staff, made of wood with runes and spells carved into it, as well as power gems that floated around the tip. _

_Apparently, it was one of the simplest staffs, but I thought it was the most gorgeous staff I had ever seen. According to him, you started making your own staffs at age seven, when your beginning magic was at it's peak. I was eager to learn and get my staff as fast as I could so I could get as powerful as he was. _

_Almost immediately, he started teaching me in the ways of elemental magic. We had a hard time getting even the simplest skills at first, because neither of us were from a powerful bloodline, but soon enough, the higher mages were taking us as apprentices. When I turned six, I was taken into an apprenticeship by one of the highest mages in the order. I was separated from my brother because of my lower age and lower rank, but my apparent "proficiency and talent."_

_His Master and mine were good friends, so we often trained together. I learned by watching and doing, so studying was not my strong point. When he had a tough time in the field, I helped him, and when I didn't get one of the lessons in the library, he helped me. By age nine, I was at the same rank as him, so we could practice all the same spells and combat techniques together._

_I was overjoyed. I'd finally get to spend all my time with my older brother again. We could spar and teach each other what we were learning, and then at night, go and eat together with each other and our masters like we used to. At first, it seemed as though he felt the same, but something about him had changed. He was much more serious about his training, and didn't encourage me as much as he used to. He only helped me when I asked, instead of asking if I needed it or not. When ever I suggested we do something together, he hurriedly excused himself. _

_I was deeply saddened by this fact. Sometimes, he wouldn't talk to me for days at a time, saying later he was "too busy with his studies." I knew something was wrong: He was angry with someone for something, and was taking out all his pent up frustration on me. We were slowly drifting farther apart. It was like treading in new, uncharted waters: Without his comfort or guidance, I didn't know what to do with myself. _

_Months passed. Eventually, I ended up so focused on my magical studies, I barely even had time to see him, let alone think about how my brother was doing. I figured that because he had become so serious, he would have to have been part of the High Circle by now. _

_One night, though, while I was up way passed my curfew, a knock sounded at my door. I yelped and slammed my book closed, calling, "Forgive me, Master! I'll sleep now!"_

_There was a soft chuckle, to which my breath hitched. It was my brother! "O-onii-chan..? Is that really you...?"_

_"Come out side and see." Came his teasing reply. I smiled, my eyes tearing slightly. Rushing to the door and grabbing my cloak, I stepped outside. He was so much taller now, his hair no longer in a ponytail, but cut short and shaggy, hanging across his face. He ushered me outside, so I followed, closing my door. "Onii-chan, is it really you?" _

_"Who else would it be?" He asked, smiling. Tears started slipping down my face as I practically tackled him. "I missed you so much! We stopped talking and I was so lost... Onii-chan, I missed you...!" _

_"I'm sorry, Aisha. I just got so preoccupied trying to become more powerful, I forgot what was most important to me." He hugged me back and we stood there for a few minutes. "Oh Aisha, my little sister..." _

_Finally, I pulled away and wiped my face. "S-so why the sudden visit? You could come by more often you know!" I said, punching his arm. He winced slightly, but smiled anyway. "Hey, you could visit me too, you know."_

_"W-well I was so busy I-" He laughed at me, smiling good naturedly. "C'mon. I want to show you something." _

_I followed him down the corner to the stairs leading to the roof. The roof was like our secret hideout before we stopped talking. As we climbed the five flights of stares to the tower, we made sure to open the door and step quietly to not wake anyone. Once outside, he propped the door, and then stepped out next to me. "Look up." _

_I did. It was the most amazing thing I had ever seen: Millions and millions of perfect, bright, beautiful stars and a lovely full moon glowed brightly on a midnight-blue back ground. What a master piece... Like it was painted by the finest artist... It was a bit cold out, but I didn't care. The sight was so gorgeous, everything around me faded into oblivion. The sky was suddenly an inviting paradise telling me to get lost in it, and nothing else mattered. _

_"Happy birthday, Aisha." _

_"What?" I asked, before silently cursing. It was probably one in the morning of January thirtieth... How could I forget that today was my own birthday...?! _

_"Um... Thanks... I guess..." I stuttered out, still surprised. "You're welcome." _

_He ushered me over and sat down on the edge of the roof, pointing upwards. I followed suit and looked up, eyes widening and jaw dropping. _

_'What an amazing view!' I thought, gazing at all the stars and constellations. I immediately scanned the sky, before pointing out an Aquarius. "Look, I see my constellation right there!" _

_My brother laughed and pointed to a different spot. "You can just barely see a Capricorn over there, and right there is the end of a Pisces." _

_We sat for another hour, stargazing and laughing at what we saw in the clouds. Suddenly, he gasped, and reached into his pocket. "Aisha, here. I almost forgot to give you these." He handed me a small, purple box, with a ribbon and a butterfly on it. I opened it curiously, and found two ribbons inside. "They're protective charms, I enchanted them myself. I noticed your hair was getting long, and I thought it would be nice to have something keeping it out of your face. " I was so happy right then, I didn't think anything could ruin it. "Onii-chan! Thank you so much!" I cried, hugging him tightly. "I will always wear these!"_

_Silence fell again as I tied my hair into two pig tails. I could already feel the protective spells taking place. "Ah! I feel so much safer now, even more than I did a minute ago! Thank you, my brother!" He smiled and affectionately squeezed my shoulder. "Happy tenth birthday, Aisha." _

_We sat there, bathed in the cool night air and the light of the moon. It was silent, save the rustling of the leaves and trees and the chirping of the crickets._

_"So, Onii-chan, why did we stop talking?" I finally asked, pulling my knees to my chest. He looked away. "I was busy. That's all." _

_I fell silent for a little while. Then, I piped up, "Then, before we stopped, why did you look so angry with me?" _

_"It's nothing. I was just busy, and I really needed to focus!" His voice slowly started rising. I didn't want to push it, but unless I did, I'd never get answers. "Please, tell me..." _

_"You know why I was angry? It's because I was jealous! You have so much more power than I do. Our bloodline isn't strong, so when I got here, I was happy that I'd finally bring our family some pride after all the deaths of our little siblings and members that couldn't do magic. But then you came along, and suddenly, you were the favorite! It's only 'cuz you're a seventh child of a seventh child! I started hating you because of it, Aisha! I didn't want to, but now I loathe your power so much, I get angry just thinking about it!" He yelled. I gasped loudly, tears coming to my eyes._

_I fell silent again. He was still looking away from me. "I-I'm sorry-" I finally choked, standing. "I-if it hurt so much, wh-why did you b-bring me h-h-here...?" _

_I didn't even stay to hear his answer. I sprinted away, opening and slamming the door, double skipping down two flights of stairs. I fell down the third, tumbling to the floor and hitting the wall. I lay there for a second, tears flooding my vision. I started sobbing quietly. How could he have kept all that anger and rage inside? Why did he never tell me? Did he know I was unaware of my own lineage?_

_Battered and bruised from my little tumble, I slowly stood and limped the rest of the way to my room. I didn't even bother ditching my coat or turning out my lights; I just hit the pillow and cried myself to sleep. _

_I had a nightmare that night. I don't remember what it was about, but I remember jolting away with a yelp to knocking at my door. _

_"Aisha! Aisha, wake up, you're late to breakfast!" My Master called, hitting the door a few more times. "Hurry up, before I burn it down!" _

_Usually, I would laugh at his joking tone and threats, but I just felt so terrible I couldn't. "M-Master... I don't feel so good..." _

_"Aisha, if this is you trying to ditch today's lessons..." He started, opening the door and coming in. Sitting down next to me, he placed his hand to my forehead, "Aisha, my god, you're running a high fever!" _

_"I-I'm sorry..." I muttered, rolling over and coughing. "Don't apologize! If you need to talk, I'll be here. Let me go get you something for this though..."_

_He left the room and came back a few minutes later with a bottle of water and a towel. He placed the towel on my head and the water next to me. "I'll come back in a few hours. Just get some rest right now, okay?" _

_I nodded weakly and closed my eyes, drifting into a rough, feverish sleep. The next time I awoke, there was no one in my room. I still wasn't feeling good, but I sat up anyway and took a swig of water. I drowned half the entire bottle in one go and wiped my mouth with the back of my hand. I was getting ready to lay back down, when a letter and a white uniform with a staff caught my attention. It was sitting on my desk and it seemed to be calling to me. I reached over and grabbed it, tearing the paper open. The letter read:_

_Aisha._

_I wanted to tell you this today, as it is officially your tenth birthday,_

_but you were sick._

_You have been assigned the final seat in the High Circle._

_Congratulations._

_Another round of tears came as I servayed the uniform on the desk. It was all purple with a white cloak, and my staff was sitting there under it. I was glad to have it back, but at the same time..._

_I didn't want to accept my place. My brother was probably in the Circle, and after last night, I didn't want to see his rage-filled eyes, glaring at me every day. I was scared, anxious. I did the first thing I thought of and immediately went back to sleep. _

_The next morning, I woke up feeling much better. My fever was gone, and I ate almost twice as much as I had yesterday. I donned my new uniform with a proud face, but inside, I was so nervous I could hardly walk. _

_My Master escorted me to the court house, where the High Circle lived and worked. I stared at the large, white, marble building. Runes and spells were etched into every flat surface, and powerful looking gems floated around the columns. The doors were large, and made of mahogany, so they stood out on the pure white of the marble. As we stepped closer, the doors opened to a room with a circular table. There were eleven high mages sitting around it, and one seat open. _

_"Aisha, welcome." One greeted. He ushered me over to the open chair and pulled it out for me to sit down. I got comfortable and looked at my Master. _

_"Aisha, I'm afraid that everything you'll learn fro this point on will be from these men. I have no more I can teach you, for you have far exceeded everyone's greatest expectations and have learned very quickly. I wish you luck in the Circle, ma'am, and will forever remain as your faithful friend and associate." He bowed deeply. _

_"Ma'am? Why so formal? I was once your student, why not call me Aisha?" I asked him. He shook his head. "I do not mean to disrespect you."_

_"But I-" I started, but he cut me off. "Farewell, Aisha. I will miss you." And with that, he left._

_Once again, I was lost. My brother hated me, my Master was gone... And here I was, this little ten-year-old girl in the highest circle of power there was. What caught me even more off guard was that my brother wasn't here. I scanned the seats and people, but to no avail. My brother... He was aiming to get the last seat... The one I had just taken._

_Months passed. I never saw my brother, rarely saw my Master, and was so busy, I could barely sleep at night. I was still upset at how angry my brother was with me, and angry at myself for being so powerful. It was like I had something I couldn't control and everyone was disliking me for it. Other mages were after my seat because I was the youngest and most naive, and I didn't want all the pressure on me. _

_One day, when I was nearing my twelfth birthday, I told the Head of our circle, "Sir, I would like to give up my seat." _

_"What? But, you are such a prodigy among these mages, why would you give up your seat?" He asked. I shook my head and gave him the white cloak. "I cannot stand all the pressure I am under. I would like to improve my skills and study other cultures a bit more aswell. Maybe once I am less naive in the ways of the world, I will return to my spot in the Circle." _

_"Oh. Well, Aisha," He took the cloak, and tapped the ground with his staff, announcing, "I wish you best of luck on your journeys!" _

_As I was leaving with all my stuff, I saw my brother. I didn't look at him, but he sneered up at me. "So you gave up your seat, huh?" _

_"Yes, I did." I replied, looking straight ahead. "I wish to become more knowledgeable in the ways of the world." _

_"You know that's not true. You're babying me again, giving up your seat for your weak older brother." He continued. _

_"Of course not! The pressure was too much for me! " I yelled at him. "I'm leaving now. So just let me be."_

_As I started walking off, I heard him chanting a spell. The words, I hadn't memorized, but knew enough to know what he was doing. As I turned, a blast of heat and light hit me. I screamed, feeling all my power and knowledge draining out of my body. His laughing echoed in my head as I fell to the floor, and blacked out."_

"Next thing I knew, I woke up in a desert town. I got a guide to take me back to the main continent of Elrios, where I saved Elsword from Berth." Aisha finished. She wiped her eyes dry of unshed tears.

"Wow. to think, your own brother would have stolen your powers out of pure jealousy... What a monster!" Rena commented. Eve nodded. "To think humans are capable of such rage and malice..."

"It reminds me of my father..." Chung murmured, pulling his knees to his chest.

"Your father? The one who taught you about the destroyer?" Elsword asked.

"Ah? Did I really say that out loud?" Chung asked, waving his hands. "N-no, it's nothing. I just-"

"C'mon, Chung, tell us what you meant." Elsword pushed. Chung shook his head. "No. It's… painful. I don't want to talk about it."

"Aw, come on, Chung!" Elsword chided, leaning his elbows on his knees and propping his face up with his hand. "I'm really curious, so-"

"Don't be insensitive!" Ara yelled cutting him off. "If Chung doesn't want to talk, he doesn't have to!"

"Then why don't you go, foxy?" Elsword smirked at her, causing her to pout. "W-well I…"

"Yeah, Ara, you should go." Aisha replied, taking another stick of mickeys and biting into one. "I want to know how you acquired En."

"Ah…. So that's it… She… It was really cuz of my brother." Ara said.


	3. Ara's Story

"You had a brother?" Chung spluttered, making Ara jerk away from him. "Why didn't you tell us?"

"Uh, he… Kinda…. Forbid me from dating?" She replied, flushing lightly. Raven raised his eyebrows, leaning forward. "Are you really giving us such a BS excuse? What's the real reason, he's not some major bad guy that would try to kill all of us in a heart beat, is he?"

Ara looked away from him, her eyes landing on Chung. She let out a sharp exhale and turned away from him, her back resting on his shoulder. "The truth is… He is. His name is…" She let out another exhale. "His name was Aren, but now he's known as Ran."

Chung's eyes widened, his body tensing. Ara felt the jolt, but stayed looking away from him, clenching her eyes to hold back tears. "Ran…?"

"Yes. Ran is my brother." Ara repeated, clutching the jacket hard against her shoulders. Chung stared down at her, his anger flaring. "Really? Really Ara?! Ran destroyed my home, and you keep something like, 'he was my brother' to yourself? Are you worried about him?!"

"Yes, I am! He's my older brother, and he wasn't always such a demon, okay?! The reason I'm with En is to revert him back! I just want Aren back, get it?! I was afraid that if you knew, you'd hold back and get killed, or worse, do something reckless that ended up with us Haan's dying!" she screamed, her eyes welling with tears again. Chung moved away from her, before standing and turning to walk away.

"Chung! What are you doing? Come back!" Elsword yelled after him, moving to follow his footsteps. The Guardian gave his friend a harsh glare, stopping him in his path. "Don't bother following me. I just want to be alone."

".. O-okay man. Just don't go to far."

The redhead turned and jogged back to the camp, claiming Chung's seat next to Ara, who was curled up in a ball with her face buried in her arms and knees. "You okay?"

"See, this is why I never told you. I don't want to be outcasted, even though I never planned on going that far with you guys in the first place. Do you all hate me too, just like everyone else?" She sobbed, her body shaking. Elsword rubbed her back, taking the jacket and putting it over her shoulders, before sitting down so she could lean on him and cry into his chest. She cried for what seemed like forever, until Rena spoke up.

"Is there something you need to get off your chest? You can tell us anything."

Ara sniffled, pulling away from Elsword and whipped her eyes. She stared around the fire, at her friends, her first friends, her only friends, and sighed a shaky breath. "…. I don't like talking about myself… But I'll tell you anyway."

_"When I was a kid, I was definitely the outcast. My family, the Haan's, were notorious for having only sons, and a reputation for marrying rich women from out of the country. But then I came along, and I was seen as the… Wong Haan. _

_"Look! It's the Haan's! And their little outcast daughter, hahaha!" They would laugh at me. _

_I was alone, isolated. No one wanted to be friends with me, no one wanted to be associated with me in anyway. Even my parents wouldn't let me out in public after I turned seven. I would stay in the manor gardens, from morning to night, or go to the temple though the forest that was part of our land. I would sit there for ages and talk to En, the spirit sealed there. _

_It seemed like she was my only friend, except that she didn't even like me. She visited me in my dreams, in the spiting image of my own face, but with white hair and burning red eyes. She'd mock me, and make me feel so terrible, I didn't even want to live. _

_But I had a brother. Aren, he was so sweet. He was a ladies' man without knowing, and everyone loved him. He was a smooth talker, I guess, and he always said he liked making cute girls blush whenever I got flustered. He was strong and handsome and kind to everything and everyone, and everyone loved him. He was going to become the next heir, and always said he dreamed of world peace and was going to make it happen. He didn't look down on me, and often came to play games with me when I was upset. It was because of him I kept living. _

_One day, when I was nine, a parade came through town. At about four in the evening, he snuck me out of the house, and brought be to the parade, right when the main float was going by. It was tailing behind a yolk of oven, and was covered in orange, red, gold, and white paper. There were lanterns and candles, that gave it such a surreal glow, and made the gold paper positively sparkle. The next float to pass was dark blue, covered in white dots. As it passed, I heard a boom behind me, and looked to see a fire work shooting over the horizon and exploding into a bright green color. Two more went off after it, one red, one purple, and I looked back to see that the white dots on the float were actually mirrors, reflecting the colors from the fireworks. _

_It was such an amazing sight, I almost missed the next procession. _

_Three lion dancers passed, with blue and gold lions on their shoulders. Their heads shook, and they blinked energetically. One of them even got on another's shoulders and spit a burst of fire into the sky, which formed beautiful white doves of peace and confetti. A group of dancers in loose robes followed behind them, their blue and white outfits reminding me so much of water. And then another float passed, carrying the most beautiful woman I had ever seen. _

_She had dark hair and pale skin, and a thin white dress that conformed to her body, the tail flowing like fog behind her. She was carrying a staff that was covered in talismans and tipped with a purple jewel. I followed her with my eyes, staring in the direction she had gone even long after she had passed. _

_"Brother, who was she?" I asked, still awestruck by her beauty. _

_"She was a water priestess from Hamel. The priestesses only make an appearance once every seventy-five years to pay an offering to the great fox deity En, and make sure that she stays sealed." He explained, taking my hand and starting the walk home. "It's said that when they fail to protect her, the fox's tails will be released and she will destroy the world." _

_"That's so scary…" I mumbled. He smiled. "There are priestesses at the temple who protect the spirit as well." _

_"… I want to be a priestess. If I'm a priestess, then I'll be able to talk to other priestesses and make friends. And father won't hate me anymore." I said. I was going to become a priestess and protect En. He smiled. "That's the spirit, Ara! Now be a good girl and hurry off to bed."_

_I did as I was told and ran back to my room, where I saw that my mother was waiting for me. "Ara, you're back." _

_"Yeah, I was at the festival with brother!" I told her excitedly about everything I had seen, and she frowned. "Come here." _

_I wandered over and she pulled me into her lap, hugging me and kissing my forehead. "You know you aren't allowed to go outside. You're almost ten, and your father worries for you when you're not at home. I worry. We have an important job for you on your birthday, so please, be good, okay?" _

_A very important job? What could she have meant by that? It stuck with me all night and in the next six months until my birthday. When the day came, my parents dressed me up in a white dress and tied my hair into a bun, placing a hair pin that resembled a fox into it. My mother took my hands, tears in her eyes, and said, "The priestesses at the temple said they would be honored if you would live with them and protect En. I'm so proud of you, Ara." _

_My father came over and kissed my forehead, taking my hand in his. "I never hated you, Ara. I was scared, and that's why I pushed you away. But I see now I was wrong to do that, and I want you to know I'm so proud of you." _

_I looked between my parents, and then from them to Aren. He had a solemn look on his face, and I took it the wrong way, thinking that he was upset I was leaving. I ran to him, hugging his waist and crying, holding him close. "Aren, i don't want to leave. I don't want to leave you, will you visit me? Please?" _

_"Ara… Sweet Ara. I thought this was what you always wanted? Father organized this just for you, to work at the shrine with the other priestesses… I thought you'd be happy." He said, kneeling down and holding my shoulders. I sniffled, wiping my tears. "I-I did want this… But I didn't want to leave you… Will you come see me sometimes?" _

_"Of course, Ara. Of course." _

_I left that evening. The temple greeted me with open arms, and I quickly got to know the other women working there. There were even two girls, my age, who bonded with me quickly. We made fast friends, and soon, I had forgotten about the hardships of my childhood. In no time, I was turning sixteen, and I had almost completely forgotten about the shame I had brought my family. Aren visited every so often, and I was the only one who knew that he came by, I was blissfully happy, and nothing could ruin that. _

_Well, okay, to say that is kind of a lie. Around the time I turned sixteen, En started visiting me in my dreams again. It had been so long, I almost didn't notice she had stopped, but she mad herself clear. _

_"Ara. Ara, hey. Listen to me. I don't have much time, there is someone hunting me, to use me. You're the only one who's ever had contact with me." She had said. I was so confused, but she continued, "I would have chosen someone more suited if I could choose myself, but fate has brought us together. You're to be my protector, Ara, when the demon comes to destroy me." _

_She gave me this message every night, and when I asked the other priestesses, they told me that they had seen a similar message in their dreams too: Something was coming to release En, and I was the one chosen to protect her. _

_I was afraid. We went on with our lives like normal, with the thought of something coming as an ever-present fear. At some point, the dreams got worse, and I would see En's warped face, teeth long, eyes reflecting fires so intense the rivaled those of hell. She would scream at me to help her, and I wanted to so desperately, but she scared me so much I could myself running. I wanted to, and she sensed that. She knew, but was angry that I was afraid of her. She would cry some times, yelling at me to help her, and she would be banging on the walls of the cage she was sealed in, sobbing for me to get her out. _

_Finally, she visited me in her original form: A pure white nine-tailed fox, that was my height. She was slender and beautiful, her eyes still the same fiery red. "Ara. Come to me." _

_My body was moving on it's own. I opened my eyes, and stood. Walking from my bed to the main hall of the temple. I was in a trance, and felt as thought I was wide awake, yet dreaming a the same time. Her voice kept whispering "Come to me," from every nook, every cranny, I heard her everywhere. It was loudest at the statue, and there she was, siting there, the pin I had left home with in her mouth. She put it down and stared my straight in the eyes, beckoning me to take the pin. I was fearless as I stepped closer and took the pin, and pain rushed throughout my body. Fire lit in my stomach and chest, pins and needles behind my eyes, my limbs aching so hard I collapsed to the floor and started convulsing. I spasmed on the floor, trying to let go of the pin, but my fingers were gripped tightly around it, so hard that if I gripped any tighter they'd break. My nails dug hard into my palm and I heard myself screaming, and then the other priestesses screaming as they came to my aid. All I saw were their scared faces, and En's watching me from behind them, and then I passed out. _

_I woke up the next day in a cold sweat, in the same bed with the same people around me. It looked as though nothing had moved, and I scrambled to find out what had happened. My hand closed around a smooth, thin stick, and I looked down in my lap to see the pin there. I looked around, more confused than ever, and then shook the person next to me, Emi, to see if everything was alright. _

_"Pst, Emi! Wake up!" I whispered urgently, and she groggily rolled over. "Ara…? What's wrong?"_

_"Has anything happened in the last half hour? Something strange, like, Idunno, a person, walking around, weird voices?" _

_"Huh…? Ara? Are you okay?" Emi asked, concerned. "You look pale, you know." _

_"Please, Emi, answer the question. Anything out of the ordinary?" I begged her. She sighed and rested her hand on my forehead, before shaking her own head. "Nothing odd. Did you have another dream?" _

_"Yes. It was… Odd. I'll tell you in the morning, when the others are up. Sorry for waking you." I told her. She smiled and used the hand on my forehead to push me back down on the bed, and then settled down herself. I stared at the pin again, wondering if everything that had happened to me really been a dream, when the fox on the pin seemed to wink at me. I gasped, closing my eyes tightly. It wasn't a dream, I really had accepted En into myself. _

_Less than a week later, demons attacked. I was asleep when it happened, but was quickly awakened by the explosion by the door of the temple and the screams of my fellow priestesses dying. I jumped up scrambling to clothe myself, and ran outside, screaming myself at what I saw. My friends were dead, their chests and necks torn open, blood covering the floor and walls. The statue of En was covered in bodies, and at the base of the statue, stood a man. He had straight white hair, coming down to his lower back, and horns. He was wearing dark blue armor, and was holding-_

_I choked, and turned to run. The thunk sounded over the blood roaring in my ears and the demon dropped Emi's head at the bottom of the alter, and started following me. _

_I ran outside as fast as my legs would take me, tears forming in my eyes and bile rising in my throat. I ran to my old home, to see my parents, check if they were alright. The exterior of the house looked untouched, except for the front door, which had been torn off it's frame and tossed haphazardly into the yard. Inside, I could see blood painted on the walls, dark and near black, and my father wheezing on the floor. I ran to him, holding him in my arms, and he whispered, "Ara, do not fear, I will be fine. They left the town mostly untouched, but the demons went after En… They are at the temple. You have to hurry back, please." _

_"Wait, father." I sobbed. "I think I know who the demon is… He… His eyes… Look exactly like Aren's…" _

_My father gripped my shoulder, fear apparent in his eyes. I gasped, his eyes suddenly burning with rage, and he hissed, "Aren? What a fool… You must go to the temple, take this." _

_He reached his hand out and pointed across the room, to the spear that had hung in our hallway for years, long before I was born. "That spear will help you, and if what he said was true, you'll need it." _

_"What he said? Wait, father, what did he say?" I begged, but his hand fell limp and he passed out. I sobbed into his shoulder as I placed him on the floor, silently praying a thanks that he wasn't dead, and that someone would come help him. That I could stop Aren and save my village._

_I stood and went to take the spear from it's place on the wall, when suddenly my hand jerked back and I felt myself flying out of my body. My eyesight was replaced by someone else's, and I wasn't moving on my own. It was like being in a dream and watching myself do something, when I was still conscious and inside my body. "What's going on?" _

_"Really Ara? You're about to take a spear you have no idea how to use, and challenge maybe the most powerful demon alive right now?" En hissed, her voice surrounding me with a menacing echo. "You're pathetically optimistic. Let me handle this." _

_I felt her take the hairpin out of where I was holding it in the thigh of my boot, and she stared at it for a long while. Her lips, my lips, pulled back in a smirk, and she shoved it back into my boot, snatching the spear off the wall. A semi-unpleasant heat spread through my body from the base of my back, and my hair felt lighter, colder. My eyes were burning with fire, and it felt like someone was etching lines along my cheeks with their unclipped nails. "Silver, what's going on?!"_

_She didn't answer me, and as much as I wanted to pass out, close my eyes, she wouldn't let me. En rushed back to the temple, skidding to a halt as Aren descended the stairs and met her at the bottom. She stood at her full height, my height, and stared Aren down. He stared back, and after a long while, he suddenly reached his hand up and gripped her hair, jerking her head down and kneeing her in the stomach. He did that twice more, pulling her back up and lifting her off the ground, and then punched her hard enough in the face I could feel my nose breaking. I jerked back and screamed, and En hissed, "Don't get unfocused-! Heal it!" _

_"H-heal it-?! I don't know how!" I sobbed, holding my stomach. Another hard kick came to my ribs, and En passed the pain and jabbed Aren in the neck with her hand, using her nails to rake four lines across his cheek. He stumbled back, wiping the blood from his clean face; he was healing. "How do I heal?"_

_"I'm not taking the pain, because this is your body. If you concentrate hard enough on the wound, my powers will mingle with yours and it will heal. Focus on what hurts the most." She instructed, getting into a fighting stance. As her and Aren fought, I did my best to tune out the pained cries from my brother and the spirit, and focused as hard as I could on my nose. I felt the pain slowly recede, and heard the pop as it snapped back in place. I held my face, freaked out to the point of screaming, how the hell did that even happen?!_

_"Good! Keep doing that, and we might just win- Ugh-!" En grunted as she took another hard hit to the stomach, and I crumpled to the floor, coughing blood. I wasn't even in my own body, yet I was still taking all the pain. I was so angry right then, that En suddenly jolted up to a standing position and rushed forward, unleashing a bolt of energy from the tip of the spear. _

_"You think Aren's in the same position?" _

_"What?" I asked, my anger slightly subsiding. En nodded, repeating her question. "You think he's in the same pain?" _

_"Oh my god, what if he is? We have to help him!" I yelled, but En shook her head. "I don't know if we can. But I can go easy on him. If that man really is possessed, then I think the demon wants me. Take your body back and run, if he goes after you, call for me." _

_With a dizzying headache, En receded, and I fell to my knees, the pin jabbing my leg uncomfortably. The warmth faded from my body, and I looked at my hair, pooling around me, was darkening to black. I gasped, moving to scramble away from Aren, the pin falling out of my boot. Aren's eyes landed on it, and he gave me an enraged look, making a dive for it. I shrieked, grabbing the pin and my spear and kicking him hard in the knee as he got close, before scrambling to my feet and running away from him. It was getting dark out, and if I didn't get him away from the village in time, I'd probably get lost my self. He got back to his feet and followed me, chasing me out of town. When I was near the gate, he caught up to me in a few short strides, yanking on my hair, and pulling me close. "Is this boy your brother, girl?" _

_I nodded, not finding my voice. "My name is Ran, and I've been looking for that pin." _

_His hand rested on mine, lightly gripping the pin in my hand. I felt electricity shoot down my arm, followed by a burning sensation that made my bones ache. "P-please…" _

_"If you want your brother back, you'll give me the pin." Ran hissed in my ear, and I didn't have the guts to say no. I just wanted Aren back. _

_As I was letting go of the pin, my hand firmly gripped it and I felt myself fading into the dream like trance from earlier, when En had taken over my body. She elbowed Ran in the face, performing a roundhouse kick that sent him flying away. "Fat chance! You're never gonna get your hands on me!" _

_"EN!" I shrieked at her, desperately trying to control my body. "Just go with him! I want Aren back, he'll surely die now! En, please!" _

_"Shut up!" She yelled at me, and I wanted to sob right there. I was so overwhelmed, I was pretty sure En felt it, for the heat at my back intensified. "You stupid girl! You'd really hand over a weapon of mass destruction to this demon? For getting your brother back? Come on, this is war! There is no time for these feelings." _

_"The girl is the smart one. Now that you've interfered, her brother is dead for sure." Ran hissed. I sobbed even harder, and En reached up to rub her eye. "Whatever, it's not my problem. As long as you and me don't get near each other, the world's safe and this girl will have a chance to save him. Back off, Ran, you're not getting my powers!" _

"En turned and sprinted away, and I only remembered hearing Ran bellowing in anger before I blacked out. I remember waking up somewhere, and these guys brought me to a boat, and then I was in Hamel, and after that… Ah, it's all so fuzzy now… I think I was in Feita at some point, I just remember Ran following En and we were on the run for months…" Ara recalled, pinching the bridge of her nose.

"And then we found you."

The group turned to see Chung coming back, and he reclaimed his seat next to Ara. "I shouldn't have been so angry with you. I'm sorry."

She curled up in a ball, shivering as he crawled back under Raven's jacket with her. "Don't be. I shouldn't have been keeping secrets."

"Well… I guess we're all keeping secrets of our own. What about you Chung? What's your relation to Ran?" Raven asked, leaning forward and taking bat from the fire.

Chung cuddled deeper into the jacket and Ara's side, exhaling sadly. "He's… the reason my father is dead, and why Hamel is in ruins."


	4. Chung's Story

"It was Aren- Ah, Ran's fault?" Elword gasped, a mickey hanging half out of his mouth. Chung nodded, and Ara sighed, leaning back on him. "I'm sorry."

"Like I said, it wasn't your fault. See, I was given a Guardian stone when I was born. I was the heir to the Seiker clan, and pride of my father, but he was a shallow man. He prided himself on his prowess in fighting and his diplomatic experiences, but he was truly naive as to how to raise a family or a tribe." Chung started. He snuggled deeper into Raven's heavy coat, staring sadly at the fire. "I... I don't think he ever really loved me."

Rena gasped. "How? You were his son!"

"I know. It's... It's complicated."

_"When I was a boy, I was lonely all the time. I was the runt of my family: underweight, with no strengths and very little intellect. I could barely even lift the Destroyer, and for that, I was treated like I was useless. Less food that the other tribesmen, no encouragement... It was like I was living alone. _

_My father was the head of our tribe. He was a powerful warrior, and was capable of compassion and kindness I had never seen from the others. He always told me that I COULD do something, that I wasn't as useless as everyone thought I was. He inspired me to train, day on, day off to become strong, as strong as I could. _

_I trained my body relentlessly. By the time I was seven, I could wield the Destroyer like it was nothing. Running long distances very quickly was no problem, and I had gained so much knowledge, I could speak with the leaders of our tribe and not get lost. While I was still tiny, people saw me in a new light. I was no longer useless to them, and I could help out the tribe like I had wanted to all my life._

_My father still didn't seem to be very fatherly though. He tried to get me to join the Leaders' Tent or the Defense Committee, or even train the rookies. I just wanted to leave the village and go... Away. It was a selfish thought, I know, but I was tired of being pushed around. I wanted to do something for myself for once._

_Father didn't understand. He just kept saying, "It's a phase, it'll pass, son. Now, maybe you can go teach these guys how to..." _

_It wasn't long before I started training rookies just to get people off my backs. I was good at my job, but I was getting fed up with it. I still wanted to leave. I still wanted to explore, I still wanted to get stronger and protect people, but no one saw that. _

_Around the time I turned twelve, I switched to the Defense Committee. I was one of the youngest members on the team, and I picked things up very quickly. _

_The first thing I learned is that the other members picked on girly-looking shorties. I felt rather lucky I had trained so hard, when they came at me with an actual physical attack, I batted them away like they were nothing. I was offered a position as captain of the guard, but I refused. I know, everyone else was confused too. I didn't take that spot because I knew my father would just see me as an item to up his pride and status. I wanted to stay low so he couldn't use me like that. _

_It was a painful existence: Noticed for being something I wasn't, and never seen as who I was. I didn't even have a "who I wanted to be" to follow because everyone pushed me in one way. _

_One night, I came home, and he asked me, "So, have you become a captain yet?" _

_"No father." I replied flatly. _

_"Well, why? You're powerful enough for it, aren't you?" He asked. _

_I nodded. "Yes father." _

_"Then what are you waiting for? You should show them who's boss around here!" He said, laughing. _

_I held my rage down. How could he only want me to become captain? Couldn't he see that I wanted to do something else?! "I don't want to, father." _

_"... What? Why not?" _

_"I want to got and explore the Elrios continent. I don't think I'm very useful here." I explained, my back still to him. _

_"What are you talking about? You're one of our strongest soldiers, and the pride of our family. You could take this entire village into a battle and come out victorious if you wanted to!" He said. _

_I stared at the wall with wide eyes, before turning and snarling, "Is that all you want me for?! Just to become some War Hero and boost your ego?! What kind of father are you?! I wish I wasn't related to you!" _

_With that, I grabbed my destroyer and stormed up the stairs to my room. I told myself that my father was a worthless old coot and could go die for all I cared. But inside, I knew my words had stung him. An act of anger could just have ruined all I had worked up to. It dawned on me that the entire reason I had trained was to make my father proud, and I was trying to fulfill his expectations so he would notice me for something. _

_I cried for the first time in years that night. I could hear my father's sad sighs of, "What have I pushed our son to?" from the other room. _

_I was so torn up over what I had said, I figured it would just hurt less if I apologized, but I was stupid and bitter. I ran away. I packed all my bags, grabbed my destroyer and a cloak, and left. As I was leaving, I took one final look at my house and immediately knew it was the biggest mistake of my life. There was only one window with the light on, and in that window, was my father, staring at me with sad, disappointed eyes. I gasped and bolted. If there's one thing I'll never forget, it's how sad he looked. I felt as though I had seen the exact face he had when my mother left. People always told me I looked more like her, so for me to leave must have been like reliving the whole experience. _

_I got a pretty good ways away from Hamel when something terrible happened. There was an explosion and a mushroom cloud of dark energy. I stared with wide eyes as whooping and hollering of demons could be heard. I ran back to Hamel as fast as I could, being stopped at the gate by Taranvash, our watchdog. He snarled and charged me, slamming his broad shoulders into my chest and sending me flying back. I hit a tree, and as I fell to the floor, the wind nocked out of me, the tree behind me fell. I stood slowly, readying my cannon and shooting him in the face when he charged me again. I charged back, nocking him aside, and then shooting him again. He snarled and I howled back, causing him to bow his head with a whimper. _

_"Stupid mutt. Return to your place in the Ancient Channel, and do not come back to the surface." I commanded with a glare. Taranvash bounded off with a growl, leaving me alone. _

_As I approached Hamel, I nearly ran in fear. Demons were overwhelming our once beautiful water land, and Seikers were dying left and right. Corpses of demons and humans littered the street, and the smell of blood and fire was in the air._

_And my father..._

_He turned on all of us as well. Lured into the demon's hands with promises of power, he was attacking all of the Seikers in his general vicinity. _

_And I could only believe it was my fault. _

_If I hadn't left, if I had just done what he'd asked, I could have prevented this from happening. I could have talked him out of partnering with the demons. What a fool I was! How could I have been so selfish and stupid!_

_"FATHER!" I yelled, charging him fast and hard. I slammed into his side with all the power and momentum I had, nocking him to the side and away from a small group of three or four Seikers. He skid back, stabbing his Destroyer into the ground and stopping himself._

_As he stood, I could see the extent of the damage. His soul had become so tainted, that the Freitunier was starting to turn black. The dark black and purple spots looked like mold, or sudden Oak death. His destroyer was chipped and cracked, blood caked his armor and weapon, and though the large crack in his mask, I could see one pure white eye and a sick grin. _

_He charged me back with a speed I didn't know he had. I just barely blocked, before getting sent skidding back into a wall. He charged me again, and I jumped off his shoulders, pointing my gun at him. At point blank, I shot him in the back of the head, but the bullet recoiled and sent me flying back into the roof of a house. With a crash and a bang, I fell though the roof and landed inside, the wind nocked out of me. _

_I came too a few minutes later to the relieved faces of a little girl and her father. "Y-you guys need to get out of here..." I told them. The girl nodded. "We were waiting for you to get up before we left. Good luck, Chung." _

_I stared after her as she left. How did she know me? I had never seen her before, and if I had, we never talked. How odd. _

_Quickly recuperating, I grabbed my destroyer and charged back outside only to get shot in the chest and sent skidding back. I ducked under my father's charge, and then dodged the barrage of bullets that came flying at me. I had no choice but to shoot a few rounds back myself and then run and hide. While reloading, I stared down at the Destroyer. It seemed my only option would be to go full Berserk mode, but I had never done that before. Who knew what kind of physical and mental recoils it could have on me? I'd never seen anyone go in or out of it at will, it was always accidental. Hell, I didn't even know how I could do it. _

_I ran back out into the fray and avoided fighting my father for a little while. I attacked as many mobs as I could and shot down all the demons I could see, but they just kept coming. Something told me that I'd have to face my father eventually, and in the end, kill him. I was battered, bloody, and tired. It seemed my only hope was to try to go into Berserk mode and fight my father with all the strength I had._

_I summoned all the power I could inside of me and focused it into a concentrated energy. Next thing I knew, I had a mask on. I wasn't tired any more, and I could barely feel any of the blows being dealt to me. The moment was short lived as my father broke trough the crowd and tackled me. I howled angrily, stunning him for a second, and the swung the Destroyer around, sending him flying back. He quickly got back to his feet, but I was already charging him. I sent him flying straight into a wall and then shot at him. He ran along the wall, before ducking at my feet and trying to trip me. I jumped over him and off his back, high into the air, where I pointed my Destroyer and shot a highly concentrated shot of pure energy and power._

_When I landed, I walked over to check if he was dead. A quick slash came from the smoke, and I couldn't dodge it. With a yelp and a quick splash of blood, the claw slashed my mask in half and sent it flying, as well as leaving a minor scratch on my forehead. I stumbled back and readied my Destroyer to shoot, but stopped. The thing standing in front of me was no longer my father, but a beast of the shadows. What little courage and stamina I had left completely dissipated. I couldn't defeat this thing! I was-_

_I glanced behind it. The thing wasn't my father, but something else. My father's near-lifeless form was on the floor, bleeding out. He glanced at me weakly, causing tears to come to my eyes. His body was covered in blood, all his, demons, and humans. There was a gaping hole in his side, and he was missing an arm. It was wishful thinking, but I thought, _I'll save him when this is over.

_I charged the floating demon, but it batted me aside, glaring. "What a pitiful child. Do you wish to die so young?" I didn't reply, but it continued anyway. "I have no need for you, your father, or any of your tribesmen anymore. You all can rot here, and get eaten by the coyotes and vultures that swarm around your graves." _

_As it floated away, I pulled up the Destroyer and shot it six times in the back. It whiped around and hit me, sending me flying through two different houses. I felt a few bones breaking and blood run down the side of my face. _

_"I said you were useless." It repeated. "You should stay down and never attempt to challenge me, ever again."_

_I watched it's retreating form and waited. In a few moments, I pulled myself to my feet and slowly limped back to my near-dead father. I kneeled down next to him and leaned on his shoulder, crying harder than I ever had in my whole life._

_"Father. I'm so sorry- I shouldn't have left, I-!" _

_"No, it's okay. I pushed you to do something you didn't want to." He said. "Right now, I need you to go to Elrios. Save yourself."_

_"What? No! Father, you have to come with me! I can't-" _

_"Chung." He said sternly. "You are my son, and it is my job as a father to protect you-" _

_"And it's my job as a son to watch your back!" I argued. "Please, you can't make me leave. I need your help, your guidance..." _

_A portal formed under me. It was so fast, I could barely even blink. As I fell, I reached out, calling, "Wait! Father- No! Wait!" _

_He looked at me as I fell, and the last thing he ever said to me was, "Chung, my son. I love you." _

"Next I awoke in Elrios. And I- I-" Chung broke down sobbing hysterically. "I-I can't begin to tell you how much I regret everything I did! I'm still so angry at myself for everything I did, I hate being so stupid!"

Elsword and Aisha joined Ara at his sides almost immediately, holding him and soothing him while he cried. "Of all the things I regret, I'll always regret leaving that night the most. I just ran, like an idiot!"

"You were scared. And angry, and young." Raven said. "It wasn't all your fault."

Eve nodded. "That demon would probably have come regardless. I'm sorry about your father though."

Ara hugged his shoulder, pressing her face into his neck. "Chung, i'm so sorry. So, so sorry... I'm so..." He returned the gestured, holding her waist as she cried quietly, repeating those three words.

"I-it's not your fault, you don't need to be sorry. M-maybe someone else should tell a story..." Chung murmered, grabbing a crispy Micky from the fire and biting it clean in half. "I just want to stop thinking about it."


	5. Elsword's Story

Everyone stared at the red-haired knight. "What?"

"So what's your story, Elsword?" Aisha asked, staring intently at her friend. He stuttered and blushed, managing a, "W-well you see, I-i don't really have one..."

"C'mon, something must have happened." Raven pressed.

Elsword scratched the back of his head. "Well, the only thing I can think of is that..." His eyes suddenly clouded over and he stared off into space, quickly muttering, "My sister's missing."

"Wait, Elsword, say that again." Eve commanded, staring at Elsword's red eyes.

He stared back at her, asking, "What? Why?"

"I thought I saw something, just do it." Eve said again, a little less rushed than the first time.

"Um... Okay... I just said Elsa was miss-"

"There! Did you guys see that?" Eve asked, pointing at the Knight. He cocked his head in confusion. "Whenever he tells us his sister is missing, there's something in his eyes. I can't see what, but I know it's there."

"Seriously?" Chung asked, rubbing his eyes so he could see clearer. Ara pulled away from him and stared at Elsword as well.

"Damn, I see it too. It looks like... Wait, is that Berth?" Raven exclaimed.

"What? Let me see!" Rena jumped, leaning on Raven's knee to see the red eyes.

"Me too!" Aisha looked over. They all sat in silence, staring at the images playing in the Knight's eyes. They could see a red-head with braided hair, a few bears, the town of Ruben and Berthe, laughing while standing over something.

Finally, Aisha announced, "I can get those memories back!"

"If Berth is involved, I don't think I want them!" Elsword yelped, flinching away from the Mage's hand.

"But it might be important... I feel like there's something buried deep in those memories that could help you somehow." Rena stated. "And maybe help us understand how to help you cope with your sister better..."

"... Okay, I guess... I could let you... Unseal them..." The Knight finally agreed, though a bit skeptical.

"Okay, so I'll need you to sit completely still with your eyes closed. Think of your sister: Focus on her. How did she look, what did she wear, how did she sound. Just let me do the rest." Aisha instructed. She placed her hands on the sides of his head, her thumbs at his temples. Tilting his head back, she closed her own eyes and started a slow, low chant. It was getting faster and faster, and as it did, a loud buzzing started in Elsword's head. "Mm- Nngh, Aisha- There's this buzzing..." As Aisha got faster, the buzzing got louder. Suddenly, it all stopped. There was a small voice.

"I told you not to open this box..."

Elsword felt a crack reverberate all around his skull, his eyes snapping wide open. He yelped, the light and noise around giving him a sudden headache that had his stomach reeling. He collapsed into Aisha's open arms, curling into a ball and panting loudly. Everything before his sister went "missing" flashed through his head: Her smiling face, his first sword, training lessons, the bears, the forest, Berth, blood splashing across the floor, screams of agony, a limb flying, gouged out eyes, a slit throat- Pain, rage, fear, emotions, emotions, emotions and yelling and screaming and shrieking and-

He dug his nails into the side of his head so hard, he felt the skin sever and blood leak under his fingernails. Berth was there, staring down at him, and in a mocking voice repeating, "I told you not to open this box!"

With a loud howl, Elsword pushed away from Aisha and bolted into the forest. He needed to get away, to somewhere quiet and dark, where he could just sleep. Bile and the small meal of bats and Mikeys rose in his throat, but he didn't dare stop running. He suddenly tripped over a tree root that sent him tumbling down the side of a cliff with a yelp. He hit the bottom, sick to his stomach and not sure if he could hold in the contents of it anymore. With a cough and a gag, he rolled over and tossed his cookies.

He collapsed in a heap next to the mess, and rolled farther away, still trying to drown out Berth's taunting laughter with screams and howls. But as he got louder, Berth did too, so all he could do was cover his ears and whimper. "Go away, go away..."

"Elsword!"

"Go away..."

"Elsword! Are you alright?"

"I said leave me alone!" Elsword yelled, lashing out and hitting Raven across the cheek with his fist. Raven blinked and licked his broken lip, staring at the swordsman. "This... This really has you shaken up, huh."

"P-please, just go away..." Elsword whimpered, still covering his ears. Tears leaked out of his eyes, and squeezing them tighter didn't seem to work.

"I can't leave you out here alone..." Raven replied. "Especially not in your state."

"I-I'll be okay, j-just let me think..." Elsword whimpered, rolling onto his stomach and burying his face in the ground. Shakes and shivers shook his body, but not as hard as before. Berth's voice was slowly fading away, but what was left was still taunting and cruel.

Raven grabbed his waist and shoulders and dragged him up to a sitting position, and then gipped the sides of his face. "Elsword, open your eyes. Look at me!"

The red-head shook his head furiously, his ears ringing. Blood and a dead body flashed across his vision, and he suddenly felt angry with himself. "Elsword. I'm trying to treat you like an adult here, but I could treat you like a kid. You want me to do that?"

"I don't care, just leave me the fuck alone!" Elsword shrieked loudly, earning a Nasod to the Face. "Damn, kid! I think my ears are bleeding now! Just, put yourself on pause for a minute and put your hands down or I'll do it for you."

As he recovered from the punch, he placed his hands at his sides and let his eyes flutter open. The light no longer gave him a headache, though it was still annoying, and his stomach felt better. "There. Feel better?"

"... No. Not really..." Elsword moaned. "That punch really hurt, Raven-!"

Raven laughed at the teen's wailing. "Yeah, sorry about that, you just wouldn't stop to listen to anything, so I figured force would be the only thing that would work with you."

"If that's your way of treating children, I'd hate to be your kid."

"You're lucky you're not!"

When they got back to camp, Aisha, Ara, and Rena tackled Elsword. "God, we were so worried about you! You just... Ran off! What happened?!"

"Yeah, sorry about that... If you guys sit down, I'll tell you what happened." He replied. They all made their way back to their places and sat. Eve and Chung gave sighs and glances of relief as Elsowrd nodded his thanks to Raven and grabbed a bat from the fire. "One thing though. I'll tell you, if you promise to erase the memories."

"What? No! You can't just erase them! Who knows what it could do to you!" Aisha yelped. "Can't we... Reseal them?"

"You could erase and replace them with Eve's help. I just don't want them anymore." Elsword shuddered as another one of Berth's taunts sounded quietly in his head.

Aisha gulped, but nodded. "F-fine then. I-I'll erase the memories for you."

He sighed. "Thank you. Well, as you all seem to know, I've told you my sister went missing. She just kinda... Left." Elsword started. "But after you unsealed my memories, I found out that wasn't true. She's actually dead." A gasp sounded around the fire.

_"See, when I was a kid, Elsa had me train relentlessly. I needed to be strong in both body and mind to reach the level of skill I needed to become an El Explorer Scout, or even a Knight for Velder. Her training was rigorous, and though I tried my hardest, I never seemed to make her proud. She pushed me to my limit and then farther, and when I couldn't take anymore she just said, "Come on, Elsword. Let's go home." _

_If there's one thing I'll always remember about her, it's her braided red hair flowing behind her as she walked away from me, face turned away, back to me._

_No matter what though, I always did what she said. I did push ups, sit ups, chin ups, and all the other types of ups one could do. I ran miles upon miles every day. Hell, she even had me fight bears, that were twice as large as me, after she pissed them off._

_I could never kill the bears though. When they were on the floor, their eyes were always pleading, "Please... Don't kill me... I have a family." It broke my heart every time, so I never killed them. I had never killed a single soul before. Even during Elsa's training, even when she'd lecture and scold me for being weak and lacking the ability to kill, I refused to._

_One day while we were training, we accidentally neglected to kill a bear. I left it behind me, believing she had slit it's throat or whatever she did to it, when I heard her yelp. I whipped around to get tackled by one of it's broad shoulders as it barreled into me and sent me skidding back. It reared back on it's hind legs and let out a ferocious roar, before charging me again. I wanted to stand my ground and yell back at it, but I lost my nerve and turned and ran. I ducked and dodged through trees and branches, earning multiple cuts and bruises along my arms and legs. Once, I tripped down a small hill and it followed me, tumbling over itself. I quickly recovered and continued running, waiting for it to tire out. It never did, it seemed to be fueled by it's rage. Finally, I tripped again over a small branch in a clearing, and pulled myself to my feet. I had to stand and fight, so I did. I charged it and slashed at it's limbs, giving it deeps cuts along it's ribs as I did. I even managed to slash across it's eye before it nocked me aside with a paw. I slammed into a tree, nocking the breath out of me. I felt myself black out for a few seconds, and when I came too, Elsa was standing over it's body, sword in one hand. _

_I stared up at her as she turned, her usual frown on her face. Tears welled in my eye as I waited for her to scold me, and I closed my eyes and flinched when she took a step forward and raised her hand. _

_The scolding never came. She put her hand on my head and ruffled my hair, forcing me to look up at her. A soft smile was plastered on her lips, and she said, "Good job, Elsword. Let's go home."_

_I'll always remember that moment best. _

_The next day, we were out walking to our training ground when a loud roar sounded throughout the forest. Birds scattered, sounding alarmed cries, and Elsa pushed me back to a tree with her outstretched arm, protecting me. "That wasn't a bear. Elsword, stay here. I'm going to go check what that was."_

_As she ran off to inspect the surrounding area, I waited. A few squirrels sprinted by me, and I even saw a little fox when the roar echoed again. Something twinged in my stomach, and though I wanted to ignore it, I felt myself getting up and following Elsa's foot steps. _

_When I finally got to the Ruins, where she had gone, I wasn't prepared for anything I saw. _

_Berth was standing over Elsa, slashing his claws across her belly. She was screaming in agony and rage, her sword tossed haphazardly to the side. Blood splashed across my face as he left countless dents on her chest and abdomen, ripping her clothing and skin and intestines to ribbons and laughing all the while. Suddenly, he grabbed her leg and twisted, a crack echoing as her bone snapped in half. He jerked at it, a pop sounding as it popped from it's socket, and finally, Elsa shrieked as he severed it from her body. _

_"So you can't run." He taunted, and then continued slashing. I was paralyzed in fear and took a sharp, quiet intake of breath for every slash he gave her. How could she still be alive?! I knew she was strong, and I could tell from her eyes she wished she wasn't. Then I realized I was staring at her eyes. More tears flowed down her cheeks when she saw me, a sharp, "No-!" tearing from her shredded body. _

_"No what? You don't want to die? You have that little brat of a brother to live for, right? Elsid, or something, right?" Berth taunted. "Well, shame you'll never see him again." _

_I screamed as Berth finally brought his hand down on Elsa's eye, digging around the socket with his nailed finger as she screamed and shrieked. Her voice cracked, and then faded, but he continued stabbing anyway. _

_"NO! ELSA!" I heard myself shrieking, but covered my mouth. I ducked low to the ground as Berth looked my way, and I could tell he knew I was there. _

_"Come out, come out, where ever you are..." He sing-songed. _

_I slowly backed away, making sure to make no noise. When I knew I was far enough away, I started sprinting as fast as I could back to the village. I slowed to a walk to catch my breath and wipe my tears. Sobs started wracking my body. My only sister, my only family, was gone. I was alone now, alone in the world. I had nothing to live for, and was traumatized in a way that I never wanted to talk again. I suddenly thought that everyone was evil, and decided I didn't want to return to the village, when I heard rustling from behind me. I gasped. Berth must have followed me. I turned, but was suddenly caught by the hand and mouth and shoved to a sitting position with someone behind me. Whoever it was grabbed my head and whispered a long spell, very quickly and quietly. My head was buzzing and everything was giving me a headache, when it all stopped and Berth said, "Never open this box." _

_A while later, I awoke to a fire and a man that looked like he was a mage. He had dark hair and golden eyes, but it could have been the fire. He wore a hat and cloak, and was sitting with a staff and a book in his hands. He glanced at me. _

_"You're awake! That's good news. I found you asleep on the floor in the ruins and thought you were dead." He said. _

_"O-oh... Thanks for saving me... I guess..." I mumbled, rubbing my eyes. "Rrgh... Where am I? What happened to me before this?" _

_"Right now, you're still in Ruben forest. And before this... I don't know what you were doing. I was just traveling around, looking for a place to stay." The mage said. _

_"Huh... I should go check with my sister... Oh my god! My sister!" I yelped. "You haven't seen her, have you?! Is she okay?!" _

_He blinked at me. "Your... Sister? No, I haven't seen her, but I did see a poster. She's been missing for some time if I understand correctly." _

_"She has...? Uh, yeah. She has. You wouldn't have happened to see her in your travels, would you have?" I asked him. It was fuzzy, but at the time, I didn't remember that clearly what had happened to her. I could barely even remember her face for a second._

_"No, I'm sorry. Well, it doesn't matter. You should just go to sleep. I'll take you back tomorrow morning." He said. _

_"Oh... Okay then. Good night." _

"And you know the rest. I never saw the man again, and I have yet to if he's still alive. So now I've told you, please uphold your end of the deal." Elsword finished.

"Um... I..." Aisha started, but Eve interrupted her. "Aisha, you promised him. Don't make him beg you."

"... Fine. I hope you'll still be the same when this is through." Aisha muttered. She placed her fingers in the same place as before, and started muttering a different spell. Elsword's head wasn't buzzing, but he wasn't hearing anything around either. Suddenly, there was a light in front of his eyes, and Aisha let him go. He heard a loud thunk as his head hit the log he was sitting on, and then his vision returned to normal just long enough for him to black out.

When he came too, he bolted upright, his head colliding with Aisha's. "Ow!"

"Aisha! What the hell?! Are you okay?!" He yelped, a tinge of anger on his tongue.

"Yeah, I'm fine, what about you?" She asked, rubbing her forehead and sitting on her heels.

"I'm okay." Elsword replied.

"Phew. That's good news. What about Elsa?" Aisha asked, glancing at everyone around the fire. 'Prey this works.' They saw in her eyes.

"Elsa? You've seen her? Where?!" Elsword yelped, jumping to his feet.

"Woah there, tiger. We haven't seen your sister, but we were just wondering if you had heard from her at all. You know, like letters, or brother-sister telepathy or something." Raven cut in. "She... Is still missing, right?"

Elsword was silent for a long while, before finally responding, "Yeah, I think she's missing. I don't remember, it's all kind of fuzzy right now."

A collective sigh echoed throughout the small group. "What? You happy she's gone?"

"No, no. Just glad you remember her. Maybe you'll find her again one day, huh." Rena smiled. "So who's turn is it?"

"Rena, why don't you share?" Eve asked, staring politely. "I am very interested to hear about your childhood. You are an Elf, after all."

"True. Though I'd be interested to hear Eve's as well..." Raven contemplated, resting his hand on his thigh. Ara nodded in agreement. "You're the first non-hostile Nasod I've ever met! I'd love to… Urm, sorry, I guess that was a bit insensitive." Chung sighed and watched the queen. Though he didn't say anything, his eyes were alight with curiosity.

"I do not wish to share my... Past. I would prefer to go last." Eve replied flatly, but Raven could see the pleading look in her eyes, just begging him to let her share last.

"Okay. I guess Rena has to share then." He finally resolved, staring at the Elf. She blushed, "U-um... Well... It s-started with my friend, C-Chloe..."


	6. Rena's Story

A gasp echoed around the fire, and some of the faces there took on disappointed and/or surprised looks. Anger flashed in Elsword's eyes and he jumped up, shouting, "That girl was your friend?! How could you ever trust such a cruel heartless bitch?! She tried to kill us! She tried to kill you!"

Rena stared at the ground and smiled sadly. "She... She wasn't always like that. Chloe was... She was never originally a Dark Elf, but one of the Elves from my tribe. She was my best friend, almost my sister, and... Well, I guess I... It's sort of my... Fault, I guess..."

"What happened?" Aisha asked, ignoring Chung and Ara pull a grumbling, cursing Elsword back down to his seat.

"Um... We disobeyed allot of orders and pretty much desecrated everything...?" Rena peeped. "I should just tell you."

_"Long, long ago, way before you all were born, and before the El was weakening, and before Dark Elves had such numbers, my tribe lived in peace._

_We were a smaller tribe, not the smallest, but not the biggest, either. We were stationed in a forest, the closest tribe four or five miles away, and though we were solitary and never had much food or rain, we were happy. _

_I lived with my mother and two very young sisters. I was sure I was a rebel child, I disliked my parents, was quickly annoyed by my crybaby sisters, and was always out of my own house. We had something similar to... I guess they were gangs. Rebel children, getting out of their houses, avoiding parents, and trying to get a new family. I was there more often than not. Soon, my real family and real home was just a fake, and the other rebels were my real brothers and sister. Thats when I met her. _

_Her name was Chloe. At the time, she had light blonde, near white hair, and stunning blue eyes. She was more tan than the others, among the people who were outside allot. She was in the same situation I was, with an annoying mother, a dead beat father, and three brothers. One was there with her, and the others were ignorant little brats. _

_After I learned about her family life, we became the closest sisters of anyone there. Whatever we did, it was always together. It was great, me and her, her and me. Nothing could ever tear us apart, even the monsters that roamed the forest. While we both did allot of archery, she was always the better shot, so like a normal sister, she taught me what she knew. Her arrows never missed, and her blades were swift and deadly. Under her watchful eye, my archery skills became so masterful, I might have even surpassed her. _

_One day, while we were out hunting, an arrow whizzed by my face. It was of a different color than any I had ever seen before: It wasn't purple like Chloe's, or blue like her brother's... But a pure yellow, like the sun. I looked back to see my mother, an angry look on her face. "So THIS is where you got off to? Traipsing around with a pack of rats?" _

_"M-mother! What are you doing here?!" I asked, turning to fully face her. She shot another arrow, grazing my cheek with it. "Do not look at me, you filthy swine. I expected better of you." _

_My eyes widened as she continued her rant, pointing at Chloe. "This one. Who is she?" _

_"Her name is Chloe. She's been more family to me than you have." I replied. Mother twitched, and Chloe smirked lightly. _

_"Wench, do not associate her with yourself. You are related to the Elder, one of our Holy Guardians. This girl isn't even from our tribe, just a poor wanderer's child. Leave her be." Mother instructed, turning her back on me. _

_I was taken aback. Chloe... Wasn't from this tribe...? It would explain so much: Why she had darker complexion, why her eyes were blue, her hair, even her proficiency with blades and rough-and-tumble personality to our passive archers. "Chloe, is this true?" _

_"I'm sorry, I was trying to hide it for as long as I could. I just... I felt so at home here, with you, with Nii-san, with the Elder, I wanted to stay as long as I could..." She explained, staring at the ground. "I'm sorry, Rena." _

_"Chloe, it's fine! I still accept you as my sister! You're too close to be turned away just because you're not from here!" I could see in her eyes she was about to cry. "Oh, Rena, you-" _

_I cut her off with a yelp as Mother yanked my hair. "Come, Rena! You're coming home!" _

_"Wait, no! Mother! I don't want to come home!" I struggled, flailing around and trying to hit her with my bow. _

_"Don't you DARE call me that. I am no longer your mother, I am merely your teacher, and you, my student." _

_She dragged me off and took away all of my weapons, before locking me in my room. She only brought me food at certain times, and only talked when necessary. No words were ever over-spoken: It was always just the right amount or less. After two weeks, I was so tired of being cramped up in my little room and trying to get out that I just went and curled in a corner on my bed. My hands were bloody from banging on the door, my feet hurt from non-stop pacing, and I felt dead. My hair was messy and knotted, I was missing sleep so there were bags under my eyes, and my stomach was growling so loudly, I was sure my mom could hear it from downstairs._

_Suddenly, there was a nock at my window. I jolted awake, and stared into the darkness of my room. Either I was hallucinating or something hit my window from out side... _

_There it was again, that timid nock. There was a small voice, saying, "Rena, it's me. Can I come in?" _

_For the first time in two weeks, I felt hopeful. It was Chloe! I ran to the window and threw it open, hugging her desperately. "Chloe, Chloe, Chloe I missed you so much!" I whisper-cried into her shoulder. She hugged my waist and pulled me close, whispering, "It's okay, little sis. I'm here for you now." _

_"What happened? Is everyone okay, do they know I'm here?" I asked, hurriedly. "Yes, everyone's fine. We're just buying time to figure out a way to break you out now. I don't have very long, so I just wanted to give you these." _

_She handed me her bow and a rolled up sheet of paper tied with a long, black ribbon. "Wha... But this is your bow! I can't take this!"_

_She placed a finger to my lips and glanced at the door wearily. "Rena, you have to. There's no way we can bust you out if you don't have your strength. I have to go now, but I'll come back with something once or twice every week." With that, she turned on her heel and jumped out of the window, bidding me a farewell wave and a smirk. _

_Two days later, she came back. And then three days after that, and then the day after that. This went on for a while, she'd come into my room (I started leaving the window unlocked for her) and she'd tell me a little something about how everyone and herself was doing. Then, we'd exchange some conversation, and then she'd teach me about archery. If I was a good shot already, then with her help I became the best damn archer in the village. _

_Finally, she came in one day and said, "Rena, let's get out!"_

_"What?" I asked. "I thought you guys were planning to break me out together." _

_"Well that plan got risky, I think your mother is starting to get suspicious of us coming by every few days. I found the perfect way to get you away from her though." She had a determined look in her eyes. One thing about Chloe is that once she wants to do something, she'll do it, and won't stop till it's done._

_"What's the plan?" I asked, slightly worried. I trusted her, but sometimes, her plans were a little nuts._

_"Pack your bags, were going to the human world!" _

_I stumbled backwards and fell, staring at her with a mortified face. "Th-the HUMAN world? As in, THE human world? Where monsters and demons and everything else roams free to kill?" I asked. She nodded. "Rena, you can't be getting cold feet. You're an amazing markswoman, there's nothing that can go against you and win. Don't chicken on me!" _

_I stared at her face, and judging by her expression, she was dead serious. "O-okay then. When are we leaving?" _

_"Tomorrow night, right after your mother goes to sleep. We're going to give her as much hell as we can to tire her out." Chloe explained. _

_I nodded. "What do I need?" _

_"Just a change of clothes and a bit of food. And your bow, definitely don't forget that. We'll be there for a few days to get her off our trail." Chloe said. "Get packing, I'll be back for you tomorrow." _

_"Right." She left with her signature smirk. I was overjoyed. I'd finally be getting out of here!_

_The next day, we were ready to go. I had cut my hair and dressed like a boy, just in case, and she had tied her hair up and wore a simple dress and leggings. We slung our bags over our shoulders, bow in my hand, knives in hers, and then hid ourselves with dark cloaks. When it was dark and my mother was asleep, we swiftly climbed out of the window and shut it, after putting "Rena" to sleep. The fake me was my idea, not like my mom was going to check on me anyway. _

_As we neared the edge of the forest, we stared up at the tree leaves. The trees were large and ominous, thick branches and roots hanging and tangling all over the trees and floor. There were dead leaves crawling with insects, and vines hung from higher branches. "Chloe, are you sure about this?" _

_"Sure as I'll ever be." I could see she was shaking though. I put my arm around her shoulder and squeezed, murmuring, "Chloe, sis, I'm here for you." _

_She smiled thankfully and we nodded at each other, taking off. We took two steps into the forest when a loud cry of, "RENA!" was heard. I whipped around to see many little orange lights mustering up in the distance, and cursed. "Chloe, we gotta go, now!" _

_They sent a search party after us! Damn, were we not careful enough? I was sure that everything we had done was perfect, so how could we have been found so fast?! I followed Chloe on a chase, ducking under and around roots and swinging from vines. At one point, a wild wolf-dog sprung from the undergrowth and attacked Chloe, so I shot it three times in the chest without even flinching. The first time I'd killed an animal that wasn't for food... The first time I didn't pray for it's spirit... The first time I had shot and didn't flinch or waver at all._

_"Rena! They're gaining on us!"_

_"Right!" _

_Finally, we reached the portal. I could see a small village, and a redhead walking towards it. "This is it, huh." _

_"Yeah. I don't think we're going to be coming back for a while..." _Later mom_, I thought._

_We jumped in, the portal splashing behind us. We sped down it, a feeling of water at my back, and wind and sun in my face. It was like going down a water ride, but everything was golden and bathed in light, and the water was a clear white. We tumbled out on the other side, completely dry and roughed up. We looked at each other, and she snickered. I giggled back, and in a few minutes, we were rolling on the floor laughing._

_"Oh, man, that was heart-throbbing!" I exclaimed, wiping my eye._

_"Yeah, I thought my chest was gonna burst!" Chloe sighed back. We sat there for a few seconds, just breathing in the night air and staring at the stars. We were finally in the Human World. It wasn't so different from our own, at all. Even all the constellations were the same. They just appeared at random times, I guessed, because the one for three months from then was over our heads right that minuet!_

_After cooling down and catching our breaths, we gathered our things and headed to town. We stayed at a lovely inn for a few days, and got to know the locals pretty well. Our cover story was that we were a pair of sibling wanderers, on the look out for our lost father and hidden treasure. It was great, everyone was so kind to us. _

_The redhead, I found out later, was also a wanderer, but had sought refuge in the middle of a storm. When he got here, he was wooed to stay by the kind hearts of the locals. He told us how he learned about the village and how, back when he was younger, it was preyed on by bandits and wild animals. In his youth, he created a team of Explores, who protected the village and it's power source, the El. _

_After nine days there, Chloe and I decided to stay. We employed ourselves in the "El Explorer's Party" and did all we could to help out around town. It was nice, we were happy. I felt at home. _

_But that came to an end. One day, while we were exploring, a person came out of nowhere and drugged me, dragging me into the portal. I could vaguely hear Chloe calling for help, and then her grabbing at my legs with the help of another person, but I was still dragged through. We came out on the other side a few seconds later, and then my vision went black. _

_I jolted awake in cold sweat to screaming Elves and roaring monsters. I glanced around, locating my bow quickly, but cringing at a pain in my abdomen. _

_"Rena! Take it easy, tiger. You've been hit." _

_"Chloe? What h-happened?" I panted, staring at her weakly. _

_"Someone drugged you and dragged us and a human into the portal. The human then proceeded to attack the Elf who kidnapped you, but then his back exploded and he became some sort of demonic snake. It's been swallowing up Elves, and if they come back out, something about them has... Changed. They're no longer pure Elves, they've become dark, tainted." Chloe explained, holding my shoulders. "They got two of our brothers, four sisters, and one of the adults and some kids from the village. I don't know what it's aiming to do, but if I had to guess, I'd say it's making an army." _

_"An army? What for?" I asked, pulling myself to my feet and regaining my breath while leaning on my bow. _

_"I don't know, probably to mount an invasion or something. But whatever it is, we've gotta stop it." She said. I nodded, I felt feverish._

_"Oh god, this is all my fault... What happened to my side?" I asked. She looked on the verge of tears. "I'm sorry. It hit a tree and the thing splintered, and I couldn't stop one of the larger shards from hitting you." _

_"Hey, sis, you tried." I consoled. She smiled. "C'mon, let's go." _

_We charged into the village, the members of the Holy Guard looking like they were having a tough time. Even the Elder and children under her guidance were fighting, and even my mother was out there. Chloe looked at me and silently nodded. I nocked an arrow and took aim, letting it fly without flinching. It went straight, power seeping off it in long waves, and it exploded upon hitting the creature. It roared and drew it's attention away from the guard to me and Chloe, her lips drawing back in a smile. "Wanna play, doggie?" _

_I took a Seige Shelling stance and shot a straight line of explosive arrows up it's side. Chloe charged at it, jumping and using the buildings around her as leverage to get up and slash it's face. Her knives were the most powerful melee weapons I had ever seen, she must have taken good care of them. With a flash of light, she slashed across it's throat, and landing gracefully, it fell, leaving an explosion of dust. I ran up to her and he slapped fives, holding our hands together. "Great shooting out there, Rena. You've really improved!" _

_"I couldn't have done anything without you! You taught me what I know! Besides, those blades are amazing in your hands!" _

_The Holy Guard stared at us, one of them placing his bow on the floor and bowing. "We are forever in you debt." _

_Me and Chloe exchanged glances, and then stared down at the Elf kneeling before us. A few others joined him, and soon, the entire Guard, my mother, and the Elder were at our feet. "How can we repay you?" _

_"Um... I guess you could-" _

_There was a snapping noise and a thump, and I barely had time to move out of the way before jaws closed around Chloe's side. In slow motion, I reached my hand out to her, her eyes going wide and weakly trying to gab mine, before suddenly, the monster flailed her around. It thrashed her in every direction, her hair falling from it's ponytail, her dress ripping to shreds that barely covered her body. Blood splattered up everything she hit, I couldn't believe she was still alive. _

_"CHLOE!" I screamed, readying an arrow. I hesitated, suddenly thinking, _What if I hit her?

_Someone bumped into me and I let the arrow fly. It took a curved path, but missed. WIth tears in my eyes and shaking arms, I nocked another arrow and shot it. I missed again, pausing to drop to my knees and cough up blood. My vision was going blurry, my head hurt, I was loosing blood, fast. The last thing I saw before blacking out again was the monster swallowing up my dear sister Chloe. _

_A little while later I was nudged into consciousness. There was a foot prodding at my ribs and a voice going, "Hey. Hey, wake up." _

_I glanced up and gasped in surprise. The Chloe I was seeing was no longer my Chloe. She had dark brown complexion. Her hair was a pink-tinged white, and her eyes were a smoldering purple. The bite wound had already healed, but the blood still stained her side and what was left of the dress. She grabbed my collar and pulled me to my knees. I stared weakly at her, tears rolling down my face. "Ch-Chloe, what happened to you...?" _

_"Rena, sister, isn't it great? I've been resurrected as a new being, with more power than ever before." She was smiling, I could feel her breath on my lips. "You should come with me, sister! It's amazing." _

_"Chloe, I don't- I want to..." I started, tearing my eyes away from her piercing purple stare. She dropped my collar and pulled me into a hug, a soft, warm hug, and said, "I know. I had second doubts too, when I was given the choice to die or be reborn, but Rena, I'm telling you! It's great! There's a family waiting for you on that side too! Your mother, your blood sisters, our family, me." She whispered the "me," tucking her face into my shoulder. "Rena, come on! Please?" _

_"Ch-Chloe, I don't know-" She cut me off and pulled me into a soft kiss, cupping my cheek tenderly. I blinked in surprise, before pushing her away. "Chloe!" _

_"It's okay, Rena. Come with us. Come with me." She held out her hand, waiting for me to take it, and I almost did. I drew my hand away from hers. "I'm sorry Chloe. I love you, I really do, but I can't. I have a responsibility here." _

_She looked sad for a second, but then smirked at the ground. "Oh. I see. Rena, I guess this is good bye. You'll regret never taking my offer, because any enemy of the Dark Elves is an enemy of me." _

_I felt like I was going to cry. I didn't want to be Chloe's enemy, I wanted to stand by her side and be her sister for the rest of my life. I didn't want to lose her, I didn't want to see her go! _

_With a short sob of her name, I collapsed onto my back, and cried freely into the sky. My one sister, my _true_ sister, had just left me. My only real family was gone. I was alone._

"I came too in the Elder's house with a major fever. She looked down on me with the saddest eyes in the world and said, 'Now you know why you do not open the gate. I am truly sorry about Chloe, but she will never come back to you as the Chloe she once was. She is a Dark Elf now, and no longer your beloved sister.'"

Rena burst into tears again, sobbing hysterically. "I miss her! I miss Chloe so much! I couldn't save my only real family, I'm so pathetic!"

Raven came to her side and pulled her close. Rena turned and cried, nuzzling into his chest. He rocked her softly, pressing a light kiss to her forehead. "Rena, shh... Shh... We're here for you... I'm here for you."

After a long while of her crying, she finally pulled away from Raven. He squeezed her hand and kissed her forehead again, smiling. "Rena, it'll be okay. Cherish the good memories you have of her and always remember how much of a sister she was too you."

Rena sniffled. "I-I will. Thank you, Raven."

"Rena... I'm so sorry." Chung murmured, snuggling into the fur of Raven's hood. "I wish we could have helped you." Ara nodded in agreement, wiping a new round of tears out of her eyes.

"You couldn't have. The redhead she met was my great grandfather, that was from ninety years ago. None of us would have been born then except possibly Ev..." Elsword looked over and stared at the Empress, who was glaring at the floor. The shade her bangs cast covered her eyes and made her look more upset than angry. "Eve..?"

"Eve, are you alright?" Aisha asked, reaching over to place her hand on the Empress' shoulder. It was slapped away and she was glared at. "Don't you dare touch me."

"Eve, what's wrong?" Aisha yelped, but Eve stood up, making a slashing motion across her body with her hand. "Why should you all care, when you're all caught up in your own problems?! There's no reason for you to feel so pitiful about yourselves!"

"Eve! That's not true at all!" Elsword argued back, standing to match the Nasod's full height.

"Of course it is! You comment that you're so pitiful for not saving one person! How can you think so selfishly?!" She yelled. Elsword stood silent, staring at the floor. After a long silence, he muttered, "It's only human."

"What?"

"I said, 'It's only human!' What's so wrong with having emotions? Oh, wait, I forgot. You're only a Nasod, and emotions don't exist for you! What would you know of feeling pitiful? What would you know of sorrow?! What would you know of FAMILY?!" Elsword spat.

"Elsword!" Ara yelled, jumping up and grabbing his shoulder. "Don't be so mean! She was just-"

He pushed her off, and she stumbled back to her spot next to Chung, where he caught her waist to make sure she didn't fall. "She was just nothing! Don't try to tell me that what she just said didn't piss you even a little bit!"

"Elsword…" Eve took a step back, staring at the Knight with a look that was across between sadness and anger. Small tears rolled down his angry face, but he quickly wiped them away. Chung stared at the fire. Ara stared between the two, her mouth opening and closing as if she meant to say something. Raven held Rena close, and Aisha curled into a ball, staring up at the two.

"Eve, I hate how you consider us as annoyances for looking down on ourselves. It's a human thing to do, so let it slide. It's not like you have any responsibilities from your race, you only tried to bring them back, and-" Elsword started, but was cut off by a slap across the face.

"ARRGH, STOP IT, STOP IT, STOP IT! I'M SICK AND TIRED OF YOU ALL SAYING HOW USELESS YOU ARE, WHEN YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT IT FEELS LIKE! HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT YOU ARE USELESS BECAUSE YOU FAILED TO PROTECT ONE FAMILY, OR ONE FIREND?! EVERY DAY I HAVE TO LIVE WITH THE BURDEN OF KNOWING I HAVE TWO RACES UPON MY SHOULDERS, AND YET ALL YOU CAN CARE ABOUT IS THE PAST?! THIS IS THE PRESENT, AND THE FUTURE, AND I HAVE TO DEAL WITH THE FATE OF SIX BILLION PEOPLE! SIX BILLION DAMN PEOPLE WHO ARE COMPLETELY OBLIVIOUS TO EVERYTHING THAT'S BEEN GOING ON AROUND THEM! I JUST CAN'T- CAN'T- YOU JUST- I-"

Eve threw her head back and let out a scream that could almost rival Elsword's earlier howling. It was filled with loathing and rage, and even a tinge of... Sadness? The Nasod Queen fell back into Oberon and Ophelia's waiting arms, and they placed her back down on the log she had been sitting on earlier. The Elgang calmed down from her rant, their nerves calming. After a long silence, Rena peeped, "Will she be okay?"

"She'll be fine. Nothing but a short circuit and possibly a loose wire, but nothing we can't handle. In about an hour, she should be in perfect condition again." Ophelia reported.

So they waited.


	7. Eve's Story

Eve awoke to loud bickering.

"Elsword, what were you thinking, going off on her like that?"

"Hey, she was spitting in Rena's face!"

"That doesn't give you the right to insult her!"

"She has feelings too, you know!"

"What the hell? She's always claiming that 'Nasods have no emotions.' She's a Nasod, isn't she?"

"Like it or not, she is, and just because she doesn't grasp the full concept of human emotions doesn't mean she can't get hurt."

"You need to apologize!"

"M'lady, are you okay?" Ophelia whispered, leaning over her. Eve stared at her maid and nodded, whispering, "Please try to stay quiet. I wish to avoid a confrontation for a little longer."

"Very well, Ma'am."

Eve closed her eyes again, breathing deeply as if she were asleep. Honestly, she had no need for breath or breathing, but the motions were comforting, and exhaling provided a type of release. She felt a little fuzzy, like a Nasod normally would after short-circuting, but it wasn't anything she couldn't handle. She had people here for her this time, her...

"Elsword, I agree, you need to apologize."

"She's right, when Eve gets up, apologize immediately before I hurt you."

"Oh, gee, thanks _Mom_. I'll be sure to send you a Mother's Day card saying how thankful I am."

"Elsword, she's your friend too. Don't you think she deserves it?"

"I agree. She's our friend, and we're hers."

Her friends.

"Guys, she's up!"

Rena, Aisha, Chung, and Ara crowded around Eve and Ophelia, Raven standing off to one side with Oberon. "Are you feeling okay? What happened? Are you angry with us? Are you gonna hit Elsword again? Did he offend you? Are you still tired?" They interrogated her. Eve cracked a small smile and swatted at Chung's face, his being closest to hers.

"I'm perfectly fine. And no, I do not plan on hurting Elsword again. In fact, I wish to apologize. I have no grasp of human emotions, so what right do I have to insult you for feeling useless?" Eve said, sitting up.

"Same here. I shouldn't have had any reason to get so riled up and snappy with you like that. You are a Nasod, after all..." Elsword replied, clutching his arm and glancing to the side. "Apology accepted?"

"Accepted with great humility." Eve smiled at the red-haired Knight. He glanced up and blushed, her true, genuine smile making his heart flutter.

"Eve, did you really mean what you said? About how you had the responsibility of two races?" Aisha asked, rubbing the soft cloth of Eve's skirt between her fingers absentmindedly.

"Yes. I carry the burden of the Nasod Race as well as that of humans. I must protect them both, for one is my family and the other is my friends." Eve replied. "I'm sure you understand?"

Aisha shook her head slowly, eyes never leaving Eve's. "Well, Aisha, I am a Nasod Queen. My duty is to my people, to protect and hear them, to make them happy. But they also have been attacking you people, so I owe them my protective services. Not all Nasods are bad, but the ones that are must be brought to justice. Not all humans are bad, but the ones that are must be brought to justice. Not all Elves are bad, but the ones that are must be brought to justice. Do you understand a little more?"

"Just a little..." Aisha admitted, staring at the fabric in her fingers.

"I think I get it. What your saying is that because you must protect both races as both a Queen and a Nasod, you have two burdens to carry?" Chung asked, pointing a single finger upwards in a matter-of-fact gesture.

"Exactly correct, Chung." Eve replied. "It is very similar to how it was before the Nasod-Human War started."

"Eve, will you tell us about that? I'm very interested in what happened back then." Raven asked. Elsword came and stood with his mentor, nodding in agreement.

Eve sighed. "I supposed I do owe it to you all... Please reseat yourselves around the fire. Ophelia? Please make some tea."

The robot scowled, causing Eve to blink. "Oh. Right. Forgive me." She glanced around, starting with Raven, then going to Rena, then Aisha, then Chung, then Elsword. Oberon and Ophelia took their seats there, to Eve's right, and she began.

"When the Nasod-Human war began, none of you were even born, with the possible exception of Rena. I was newly created just before the war began, with no true purpose."

_"I created the Nasod King before the war started. At the time, he had a more human form, like me. We, as royalty, were modeled after humans, so if by any chance we had to blend in with them, we could easily. Besides, even though I was ruling well, what is a queen without a king?_

_He was kind at first. He treated me with utmost respect and pampered me, thus the reason I come off as prissy and weak. He even had Oberon and Ophelia created for me as my personal servants, and Moby and Remy as my toys. _

_Honestly, the two of them were easy to recreate because I had their memories stored in a data chip. I tried to make them as similar to their original looks as best I could, but it was hard with limited resources and very little Nasod technology. As for Moby and Remy, these two have always been with me as my personal toys and body guards. _

_When the war started, I was hidden away while the King went to fight. Whenever he came back, I tried to use my diplomatic experience to reason with him, but he was becoming more and more violent and bloodthirsty. Finally, I gave up all hope of changing his mind and just stayed in the bunker that was created for me. I was safe, I had Ophelia and Oberon._

_Everything was fine, and I was untouched by the war._

_That was, until the King decided I was troublesome and needed to be... Um, "put down."_

_Three guards came for me one day. They grabbed me forcefully and took me away, after crushing Oberon and Ophelia right in front of me. They took Moby and Remy away, I was so afraid and alone. They blindfolded me and dragged me to what I assumed to be the throne room. "So, you've been conspiring against me, haven't you, 'Queen.'"_

_"What? I have done no such thing!" _

_"It doesn't matter anyway, you're still just a troublesome brat that needs to get out of my way." _

_"King, you can settle this without the violence. Just stop and use diplomacy, this crisis can be reverted and we can rebuild our bonds..." _

_One of the guards holding me tazered my neck, causing a short-circuit. I fell to the floor with a scream, and then I couldn't feel anything anymore._

_Next, I woke up in my preservation pod. I don't know how or why, but I seemed to be able to come and go out of preservation at will. Once, I woke up to the guards circling. When they got to my pod, one pointed at me and said, "Hey, I think she's awake."_

_I let out a scared peep. No matter how hard I tried I couldn't go into preservation mode. As they opened the pod, I did the only thing I could think to do: I pretended I was preserved. Taking on a peaceful expression, I kept my eyes closed. I didn't even twitch when they started prodding and poking me to see if I was awake. Finally, they closed the pod and left me be. I exhaled in relief, and slipped back into preservation mode. _

_Later, I awoke to joyful laughter, and glanced over to see a broken pod. I flinched at what I saw: The inside was splattered with the artificial blood nobels and royals had, and there was something that looked vaguely like one of our Blader's blades. I felt something stir inside me, something akin to the emotion you call, "Fear." _

_I stared at the blade. Would they do that to me? Would they kill me? Was this the end?_

_I slipped back into preservation mode._

_The third time I was up, I was trying to figure out a way to glitch my pod when the guards opened the one from next to me. I jumped and settled into place to avoid getting caught trying to escape. They yanked the woman from her pod, kicking and screaming. She lashed out at them, but they only threw her on the floor and proceeded to beat her to death. Then, they shit open her chest and slashed he head off, dipping their hands in the artificial blood. I made sure not to jump when one slammed his blood-covered hand on the front of my pod. He slathered it in red, and then moved to the next. Out of fear and anger, I fainted back into preservation mode. _

_It gave me time to think. Nasods were 'emotionless.' Yet I, the Little Queen of Nasods, was feeling more emotion than any other Nasod in existence. I was angry, scared, alone... I felt helpless. My servants were gone, my drones were gone, my King was gone... My RACE was gone. That was it. If I could shut down the Nasods, everything would go back to being the way it was. No more blood baths, no more screaming, no more pain. I could wait until they reverted to their old selves, from when they lived in peace with humans... And I could do it! I had found a glitch in my pod, the one that let me slip in and out of preservation mode at will. I could change it to where it made it looked like my systems had completely shut down. I could do it, I could escape...!_

_The next time, the guards came for me, but I had put my plan into action. I fell from the pod, and the guard infront caught me, but then dropped me to the floor. "Hey. She's dead." _

_"What? She kicked it? How can you tell?"_

_"Look at her pod. Her systems shut down."_

_"Was she in preservation for too long?"_

_"I think it's just the weakness we get from our Queen." _

_While they were busy bickering, I managed to contact Moby and Remy with our implanted homing chips. I summoned them to my, and as they whizzed to my side, they hit the guards and nocked them out in the process. I pulled myself to my feet, hugging them both. "Moby, Remy, come. We have some memory to recover." _

_I sprinted back to my bunker, avoiding the guards and bladers as best I could. A red alert had been sounded, telling all Nasods to be on the lookout for me. With swift efficiency, we got to my bunker and closed and locked the door. No one was inside, thankfully, and it seemed as though no one had bothered to remove anything, not even Oberon and Ophelia's original remains. In a fit of sadness, I gathered what was left of them in a pile and hugged it. "I will bring you back one day, I promise you." _

_I pulled the memory cards from the back of their necks, where the brain stem would be on a human and tucked them away somewhere safe. As I was turning to leave, the door came flying open. I was sent flying back, skidding across the floor. "My Queen, what are you doing out of your pod?" _

_Whatever I was staring at wasn't my King. There were so many mechanical attachments to his body, I couldn't tell what was what. He seemed to have extensions off his back and one coming from his eye. His arm was missing, and all his teeth were sharp and shark-like. I thought he had partially grown wings on one side, and one of his feet was a wheel. _

_"I am no longer your Queen..." I told him, fear edging on my voice. "Moby! Remy!" _

_They charged him, and he swatted at them, sending them flying away. I fired a few electron balls his way, but there was no getting him out of the door. It seems I'd either have to run around him or duck my way out... _

_I dashed towards him, Moby and Remy at my sides. "Moby! Remy!" I called again. The King swatted at them again, but was confused by how small and invisible they were when separated and in the dark. As I got closer, I shot an electron ball into midair from below him and sent him flying upwards, and then, catching my Nasod drones, I Photon Blinked behind him. I tumbled into a forward roll and turned to check on him, floating backwards. It would delay him just long enough for me to get to the control room in the Core, where I could enter my true pod and shut down all the Nasods. They were my race, after all. _

_As I neared the room, a blockade of bladers and gunmen appeared before me. I didn't have any time for this. I jumped, gliding over them, with Moby and Remy still in my hands. As I touched down I Photon Blinked to the side, and then called, "Moby! Remy! Illusion Strike!" _

_They did as I told them too, buying me time to get into the pod. As soon as I was sitting and beckoning my drones to me, the King burst into the room, trampling his multitudes of subjects that had crowded there. Moby and Remy squeaked, and zoomed to me in the pod, the King close at their heels, and just before he could get to me, I slammed the door of the pod closed. He was banging on the glass and yelling to get it open. I locked the doors and attached the sensors and wires to myself, entering preservation mode. I let my eyes flutter closed and everything around me faded into noiseless nothing... _

"I woke up years later, but I couldn't find anyone in sight. The Core was desolated, and I figured that the Nasods I had put to sleep had been reverted to their old selves, so I reawakened them." Eve finished. "In order to do that, I had to put myself back to sleep. All in all, I was in stasis for most of my life."

She glanced around the fire at her friends: Raven, Rena, Aisha, Ara, Chung, and Elsword. Right were they started, right where they stayed.

Right where they should be.

She jumped when Elsword took her hand and kissed her knuckles lightly. "Forgive me, Eve. I had no idea that something like this had happened to you... G-AH! AISHA!"

"YOU IDIOT! You kiss her hand that kindly and not mine?!" She yelled, stepping on his shoulder.

"Come on! Aisha, you're not royalty, are you? Didn't think so! I don't have to- OW!" Elsword argued, but she cut him off with, "Well, I never! Elsword, I am a LADY!"

"Really now? I can't tell!"

They continued bickering in their childish manner, when finally Aisha stopped and and sat down next to him. He pulled himself into a sitting position wrapped his arm around her shoulder, pulling her close. They sat there together in silence, leaning on each other in perfect content. Rena snuggled up to Raven and took Eve's hand in a comforting, sisterly gesture. The Empress smiled and returned the squeeze, glancing over at Chung, who was resting his head on Ara's shoulder and holding her hand, her own head resting on his, Raven's jacket proving as a warm blanket.

*End*


End file.
